


When the Sun Goes Down

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Jo Harvelle, Crime, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Victor Henriksen, Fast Cars, Fast and Furious AU, Lucifer and Michael are evil, M/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Racing, SPN Movie Big Bang 2019, Sergeant Bobby Singer, Street Racer Dean, Street Racing, Thriller, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Undercover Police Officer Dean Winchester, Violence, destiel au, everyone is a badass, street racer castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Castiel Novak falls under the suspicion of LAPD for robberies of high-speed electronic trucks, Police Officer Dean Winchester is sent undercover into the world of street racing. He meets many people along the way but it is Castiel Novak’s highly skilled racing crew he becomes fascinated by. As he spends more time with Castiel, his little sister Charlie, her girlfriend Jo, and their friends Ash, Benny and Gabriel, Dean begins to understand their life more. It is now up to Dean to figure out where his loyalties lie when a rival crew, Lucifer and Michael, start gaining strength. Will he do what he was sent undercover to do, destroy the street racing world or will he choose a different path jeopardizing his dream career of working for the FBI?





	When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Supernatural Movie Big Bang
> 
> Disclaimer: The Fast and Furious saga does not belong to me, nor does the show Supernatural. I do not own any of the characters and I am writing this for entertainment purposes only. I am not making anything out of this.
> 
> Also, the fic contains scenes and dialogues very similar to the movie with different characters, but also original stuff. Some things are changed to fit to the characters and my view of a Destiel fic. Also, keep in mind that this movie was filmed in 2001 and the stuff that was worth a lot during that time is not worth the same now. It’s possible that some of the cars they used then were more popular and worth way more than they would be now. I’m keeping the cars and items the same. Rated M for explicit and sometimes offensive language.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. I definitely had a blast writing this. 
> 
> ALSO THE ART SQUEAL ABOUT THE ART WITH ME. I'M IN LOVE. A BIG THANK YOU TO ANYREI WHO HAPPILY VOLUNTEERED TO BE MY PINCH HITTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

 

**2001**

“Man I hate this job.” A young teen complains as he loads up a white and red truck with heavy boxes.

The older of the two rolls his eyes which goes unnoticed under his sunglasses. He takes a couple steps away from the younger as he loads up the last box and closes the back of the truck. He adjusts his sunglasses as he dials a number on his cell and presses it to his ear.

“Just packed up a real money load, and it’s coming your way. Look for ‘Rodgers’ on the side of the truck. Don’t forget my share of the deal.” He says before hanging up.

He looks up in time to see the truck setting off and the younger collapsing against a crate.

*

It’s completely dark outside by the time the truck is finally en route. The driver hums to himself as he drives on the long straight highway. He looks to his left just in time to see three black 1993 Honda Civic cars lighting up the road under them bright green due to the lights under the chassis. They come up to surround the truck. He honks the horn as one car cuts in front of him. Someone dressed in all black with a biker helmet appears through the sunroof. The driver doesn’t have time to prepare himself as the person shoots a grappling hook through his right-side windshield and pulls it out. The second car then pulls up and uses a different grappling hook gun to shoot and lock it to the passenger side seat. They hook the end to their belt and jump onto the truck.

The driver grabs a baseball bat he has for emergencies and waits for the other helmeted guy to climb through the window. Right as he climbs in, he uses his full strength to hit the guy. The guy blocks the attack and shoots a tranquilizer at the driver’s shoulder who attempts a couple more hits before he feels paralyzed. He loses control of his limbs before his head gets heavy and he blacks out and slumps to the side. The guy pushes the driver onto the other side and takes control of the truck. He looks up in time to see that they just crashed through a barricade with a ‘Road closed’ sign. They see workers with panic in their eyes as they try to jump out of the way. There is only room for one car to pass at a time. One of the black cars pulls up in front of the truck, while the other goes in behind, the middle car slips in underneath the truck as they cross through the construction zone. It pulls out from underneath as soon as it sees a clearing.

They speed away just as the sun starts to peek through the horizon.

*

A twenty something guy runs a hand through his dirty blond hair as he sits in a bright green 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse. He grips the steering wheel tighter as his gorgeous green eyes map out his current ‘race track’. He hits the gas making the car roar, feeling it rumble underneath him. He steps on the clutch and changes gears before hitting the gas. He changes the gears again, making the car go faster and faster till his speedometer’s nearing 150mph and his rpm is in the red. He’s not sure what causes it, but one moment he’s in control, the next the car spins out of control and he takes his foot off the gas, fighting for control with the steering wheel. His car does a 360 once, twice, before it comes to a rest just near the edge of the cliff. He looks down and swears.

“Shit!” He yells out, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

He takes a breath before driving away.

*

The same guy is now driving a red Ford F-150 Lightning as he pulls up to a quaint little place with a wooden sign that reads, ‘Novak’s Market and Café’ above it. He gets out of his truck and walks inside. A red head looks up from where she is leaning to watch him walk in, a small smile appearing on her face as he sits down at the bar counter and grabs a nearby magazine.

“Tuna on white, no crust, right?” She asks.

“I don’t know. How is it?” He asks.

“Every day, for the last three weeks, you’ve come here, asking how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn’t changed.” She retorts.

“I’ll have the tuna.” He says.

“No crust?” She asks, already knowing the answer.

“No crust.” He confirms as he flips through the magazine.

She puts her pen down and goes over to the table to make it. Just in front of her is the back room with just a field fence used on the top half as a separator. A man is sitting on the other side with unkempt dark hair. A grey muscle shirt is stretched over his broad shoulders as he hunches over the table, working on whatever he’s working on.

He gets up and walks over to the door and opens it, the green-eyed man watches him with curiosity as he takes in his profile. The man has dark stubble covering his jaw giving him a sexy rugged look. Green eyes watches as he grabs himself a beer before closing the door. He turns around and his eyes meet his. Green eyes watches him and every time he catches a glimpse of those deep blue eyes he loses himself. He can’t help himself. The guy is fucking hot.

The guy walks back to his table and sneaks another look at him before sitting down again.

The redhead brings over his plate of tuna sandwich and places it in front of him.

He drops his gaze to the plate.

“Thank you, Charlie.” He says as he digs in to avoid saying anything else.

Charlie gives him a knowing look which he ignores as he stuffs his face with the sandwich.

Just then they hear the familiar rumble of more cars and the both look outside.

*

Four cars pull up outside, a red ’97 Nissan 240SX, a yellow ’95 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33, a blue ’99 Nissan Maxima (A32), and a white ’95 Volkswagen Jetta. They line their cars up side by side and get out.

A beautiful girl gets out of the red car. She removes her sunglasses revealing light brown eyes, and placEs them atop her blonde haired head. She adjusts her cargo pants which she’s paired with a simple black belly top.

A man with light brown hair combed back, and hazel eyes comes out of the yellow car. Ashe leans to get out the heavy silver chain he’s wearing smacks him in the chin and almost knocks the lollipop, he’s got, from his hand.

A big, wide and gruff looking man comes out of the blue car. He is wearing a muscle tee and as soon as he steps out he turns towards the white car.

A guy wearing a jean vest steps out of the fourth car. He’s wearing a knit hat and glasses. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He’s wearing black nail polish and has an overall ‘I’m stoned’ type of look.

“Talk to me, Ash. This ain’t working, brother.” Benny, the big gruff fella says.

Ash turns to Benny and leans on his car door, “It’s your fuel map. It’s got a nasty hole.” Ash answers as he closes the door, “That’s why you’re unloading in third.”

“I told you so.” Gabriel says as he comes up to Benny’s car. He leans on the open hood and smirks at Benny, licking his lollipop.

“Shut up.” Benny gives in answer.

Gabriel just smiles and Benny diverts his attention to Ash.

“I lengthened the injector pulse another millisecond. Just tune the NOS timer, you’ll run nines.” Ash says as he buries his head under the hood of the car. Just then Benny looks up and spots the red truck parked on the side of the road. He grabs Ash’s face under the chin and lifts his head.

“Huh?” Ash looks to him confused. Benny just turns his face and points towards the truck.

Benny looks inside and see’s Charlie and the blond-haired guy talking.

“What’s up with this guy? What, is he sandwich-crazy?” Benny asks.

“Nah man, he isn’t here for the food.” Gabe says.

“Chill out, man. He’s just slinging parts for Gordon Walker.” Jo says as they walk inside.

“I know what he’s slinging.” Benny growls out.

“He’s tryna get into someone’s pants, guys and gal.” Gabe says as he waggles his eyebrows.

Jo rolls her eyes and goes around the counter to greet her girlfriend. She gives her a kiss on the lips and places a hand low on Charlie’s back before turning to the guy at the counter.

“She’s taken, pal.” She says aggressively.

“I never said she wasn’t.” The guy answers back and his eyes unconsciously drift over to where the guy is sitting.

“Ooh, you like Cas, huh?” Jo asks.

He blushes but manages to keep his cool and answer with, “I never said that either.” Just then a bowl filled with packages of salt and pepper crashes into his plate. He looks towards the source and sees Benny sitting there glaring at him.

Ash and Gabriel are in the corner, where Ash is trying on sunglasses overtop his own and Gabriel is eating candy that he got from God knows where.

“Ah, he’s beautiful!” Ash says, looking through two pairs of sunglasses.

“I like his haircut.” Gabe says with a mouth full of candy.

“Benny.” Charlie says. Green eyes looks at her but Benny doesn’t. “Benny!” She says louder this time. He glances at her.

“What?” He asks.

“Can I get you anything?” She asks.

“Nah.” His eyes drift over to Cas’ back.

Blondie gets up and gets his wallet out. He places cash on the table before looking up to Charlie.

“Thanks a lot, Charlie. See you tomorrow.” He says as he looks over to where Cas is sitting.

“Sure.” She says, smiling at him.

“Tomorrow?” Benny mumbles to himself.

“I love this part.” Gabe says to Ash, smirking, as he throws back some more candy.

“Hey!” Benny yells out as he gets up from his spot and turns towards the door where he has just walked out. He follows him outside and yells “Try Fatburger from now on, get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot.”

He just turns around slightly as he keeps walking and says, “I like the tuna here.” And turns back around.

“Bullshit asshole, no one likes the tuna here.” Benny growls as he picks up his pace.

“Yeah, well, I do.” He answers back. He is just about to open his car door when Benny pushes him into it, hard. He spins around and punches Benny under the jaw as hard as he could. Benny tackles him onto his car and Charlie looks outside only to see them fighting.

“Jesus! Cas! Would you get out there, please? I’m sick of this shit.” She says turning towards where Cas is sitting. “I’m not kidding, Cas! Get out there!” She yells. Jo comes over and wraps an arm around her waist to calm her down.

Cas gets up from his chair and turns around, he’s got an annoyed look on his face. He looks to Charlie and leans towards the frame separating the back room from the rest of the place.

“What did you put in that sandwich?” He asks deadpanning, although his expression barely changes.

“That’s really funny.” Charlie retorts not smiling at all.

“Cas!” Jo yells out.  He looks to her and she just uses her eyes to signal at him.

“All right.” He says smiling as he opens the door and walks towards Benny and the new guy.

By now Benny has the guy on his back and his punching him. Cas rushes outside just as the guy flips Benny and starts punching him.

Ash follows Cas, smiling and eager. Gabe follows them, along with Jo.

Cas grabs the guy with one hand and throws him back onto the hood of a car.

The guy puts both his hands up and says, “Hey dude, he was in my face.” Nodding his head towards Benny who is being helped up by Ash.

“I’m in your face.” Cas says getting closer to him.

Just then Benny pounces again and Cas grabs him before he could touch the guy and pushes him back.

“Relax! Don’t push it! You embarrass me!” Cas yells to Benny in a deep gravelly voice. And holy shit is that voice intimidating or what.

The guy just watches as Gabriel and Ash grab him and pull him away.

“Get over there!” Gabe yells as he gets him inside.

“Ash, give me the wallet.” Cas says.

He grabs the wallet, that had fallen out of the guy’s pocket as he was fighting, from Ash and opens it. He reads the name on the driver’s license.

“’Dean Cain Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?” He asks, pointing the wallet at him accusingly.

“No, man.” Dean starts.

“Don’t come around here again!” Cas says gruffly and Dean tries not to whimper.

Cas starts to turn and Dean takes his wallet from him as he goes.

“Hey, you know this is bullshit!” Dean yells.

Cas has a menacing look on his face as he turns around, Dean swallows hard as Cas comes back to him.

“You work for Gordon Walker, right?” Cas asks as he points to the red work truck Dean is driving.

“Yeah, I just started.” Dean says, he’s proud of himself for not shaking visibly.

“You were just fired.” Cas says before turning around and walking back inside.

Dean watches him go.

*

Dean harshly drives over to Gordon’s shop and slams his breaks as he parks, not caring he just hit the bottom of the bumper against the sidewalk. He gets out and slams the door shut.

Gordon is talking to Cas when Dean walks inside.

“Hey, Castiel. I appreciate what you did, in a big way. Castiel, I owe you.” He says before hanging up and chasing Dean down as he heads towards the back.

“Dean, you’re messing with my business. When Castiel drives, he’s golden. Kids pour in here. They want everything he has. Every performance part and they pay cash!”

Dean leans over the sink in the back to rinse his face, “What did Castiel say?” He asks.

“You don’t want to know.” Gordon answers.

“What did Castiel say?!” Dean asks again.

“He wants you out of here.” Gordon says rubbing his head.

“He wants me out of here?” Dean asks as he turns the tap off and faces Gordon.

“Yes!”

“And what did you say to Cas?” He asks as he peels his shirt off to change into his work one.

“What do you think I said? I told him, ‘good help is hard to find.’” Gordon says as he runs a hand over his head.

Dean looks at the distressed guy and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, relax.” He said before looking over at something. He looks back at Gordon and says, “I need NOS.” As he walks away to the front again.

“I need NOS.” He repeats again, more to himself then Gordon.

“Nah.” Gordon starts to say, following him.

“My car topped out at 140 miles per hour, this morning.” Dean says as he walks.

“Amateurs don’t use nitrous oxide, I’ve seen how you drive. You’ve got a heavy foot.” Gordon says trying to talk him out of it, “You’ll blow yourself to pieces.”

Dean stops in front of the NOS tanks on display.

“I need one of these.” Dean says, ignoring Gordon. “One of the big ones. Actually, you know what let’s make it two. And Gordon?” He waits until Gordon is looking at him, “I need it by tonight.”

*

As soon as the sun goes down, another world comes to life. Street racers from all over town gather near an abandoned building to race.

Dean pulls up in his Eclipse and backs into an available spot. He gets out and looks around. He sees girls and guys gathered around cars everywhere. Music is playing loudly from one of the cars with a stereo system hooked up in the trunk. Dean takes in the scene and leans against his car.

“Hey, hold up, hold up. Look at this snowman right here, man.” A bald guy with a beard says. He’s big and looks like he could kill someone with the blink of an eye. His partner looks to him.

“Who, Jesse?” He asks.

“That guy over there, Cesar.” Jesse says pointing to Dean. He walks over to Dean scratching his chin. “Sweet ride. What are you running under there, man?” He asks.

Dean just looks at him with barely a small smirk on his face.

“You’re gonna make me find out the hard way?” He asks smiling and walking closer.

“Hell yeah, man.” Dean says finally cracking a smile.

“You brave. You brave. They call me Jesse.” He says, “I got a last name too, but I can’t pronounce it, so.” He shrugs.

“Dean Spilner.” Dean says holding out his hand.

“Typical white-boy name. You know what I’m saying?” Jesse says grabbing his hand and giving it a shake. Dean laughs.

Just then Cesar comes over.

“This is my husband, Cesar.” Jesse introduces them.

“Husband?” Dean asks.

“Yeah? That gunna be a problem?” He asks widening his shoulder and stepping in front of his husband.

“Nah man.” Dean says holding up his hands. “I go both ways myself.”

“Good, good. We are a very accepting bunch here even if we look like the typical homophobes and if anyone has a problem with it or doesn’t accept it they can go stick their head where the sun never shines and fuck off.” Jesse says.

Dean lets out a surprised little laugh but nods. Cesar gives him one last nod and wanders off again.

Jesse points to his car, “See that over there? That’s ours. Our baby, we ain’t cutting her loose tonight.” Jesse says. Cesar is back at his car and cleaning the headlights with some sort of spray and a soft cloth.

“Why not?” Dean asks.

“It’s cause I’m going legit, buddy. Tryna get on the NIRA circuit. Heard about that?” He asks.

“Aw, hell yes.” Dean answers.

“Yeah, yeah. So, what’s up with you, man?” Jesse asks.

“I’m just waiting for Novak.” Dean says.

“Shit. Better get in line. This yours?” Another guy asks as he comes up to them.

“Yeah, I’m standing next to it, aren’t I?” Dean quips.

“Heh, that’s funny.” The guy says as he starts to walk around Dean’s car, “You know, I happen to know a few things. And one of the things I know is: It’s not how you stand by your car… it’s how you race your car. You better learn that.” He says pointing towards him.

Just then they hear more cars roaring in. They turn their heads to look and see Novak and his crew pulling up.

“Aw, shit. Here they come. It’s on.” The guy says, clapping his hands together once.

Dean watches Cas pull up and get out along with Charlie. They instantly get crowded by girls and guys, but mostly girls. Jo steps out of her own car and watches them. She adjusts her pants and walks over to them. One girl has a hand around Charlie’s waist and another has her body pressed against Castiel’s front. Cas just looks uncomfortable and she feels sorry for him and Charlie looks like she’s having too much fun.

They’re talking when Jo steps up and makes a noise like a wild cat, “I smell…” She pauses and sniffs the air, “Skanks. Why don’t you girls just pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?” She says glaring at them.

A few give her a couple glares but they all walk away with no further arguments. Cas gives Jo a grateful look and walks away.

“Jo, I was just talking.” Charlie says.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jo says before walking away.

Charlie watches her go, crap, now she has to make it up to her. Well, that’s not such a bad thing, she thinks before following her girlfriend.

“Okay, Jesse.” Cas yells out.

“Yeah? What’s up man?” He asks walking over to him.

The guy who was talking to Dean just moments ago, also comes up, “Yo, Cas. What’s up man? How we doing this tonight?” He asks.

“One race, 2G buy-in. Winner takes all. Ash, you’re gonna hold the cash.” He says as Ash grabs the cash from the racers.

“Okay. Good luck, guys.” Cas says.

“Hey, wait. Hold up.” Dean says. “I don’t have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car.” Dean says unfolding the paper and holding it up.

“Hey, you just can’t climb in the ring with Ali, ‘cause you think you box.” Ash says.

“He knows I can box.” Dean says pointing at Benny who just watches him, “So, check it out, it’s like this. I lose, the winner takes my car, Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect.”

“Respect.” Cas huffs out a laugh and some of the people around them start chuckling.           

“To some people, that’s more important.” Dean continues.

Cas just watches Dean. Blue eyes meeting green. Dean just looks back feeling some sort of connection with Cas. Cas breaks his gaze and points towards Dean’s car.

“That your car?” He asks.

Dean nods and they walk over to it. He pops open the hood and they peer inside.

“Ooh, Damn.” They hear people voicing their appreciation but Dean only looks to Cas for his approval.

And as usual, Ash is the one explaining things to everyone about what’s under the hood.

“I see a cool air intake. It’s got a NOS fogger system and T4 turbo, Castiel. I see an AIC controller, it has direct port nitrous injection.”

“Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system.” Cas finishes off, eyes glancing to meet Dean’s again. Dean doesn’t say anything and just watches Cas. “Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars.” Cas says with what sounded like a hint of pride in his voice.

The guy comes back and peers in, “He’s got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period.” He says,

“So, what do you say? Am I worthy?” Dean asks.

“We don’t know yet.” Cas says smirking towards him, Dean’s stomach flutters at the expression. Fuck, why did Cas have to be so good looking. Cas points towards him, “But you’re in. Let’s go.” He says.

“All right.”

“Let’s go!” Someone yells.

Everyone gets into their cars and drive off to their designated spots. They form barricades with their cars and line them up, not letting anyone pass through, closing the streets off.

The four cars line up at the start line with Cas on one end and Dean on the other with other two drivers in between.

“You’re gonna win, I’m gonna win.” Dean says, giving himself a pep talk. He opens the valves of his NOS and Castiel does the same in his own car.

A guy listens to the police scanners and when he hears that the police are attending a 187, he gives the clear to Jesse, who raises his hand.

“Okay, we are a go!” He yells out. He raises his hands and the racers prepare themselves, revving their engines.

“Go!” Jesse yells as he brings his hands down.

They hit the gas and Cas is leading with Dean in fourth. Dean sees this and activates his NOS. He passes the other two drivers and almost catches up to Cas. He tries to use the second NOS tank but his computer signals ‘DANGER’. He slams it shut and presses NOS 2 on his steering wheel anyways. The bolts on the passenger side floorboard start to come loose and it falls away but he passes Castiel. Cas watches him pass and then presses the NOS button in his own car and he once again passes Dean. He crosses the finish line a couple seconds before Dean. He smiles and heads back to the start.

Dean stops and smiles, “I was this close to beating Castiel.” His smile widens and he follows Castiel to the start line again.

He sees Cas at the finish line out of the car and grabbing the money from Ash and handing it to his sister, Charlie.

“Charlie holds the money.” He said as he gave it to her, “Count it.” He says.

She nods.

Dean steps out of his car and people surround him and the car.

Ash rushes over to his smoking car and asks, “Was that fun?” as he tries to open the burning hot metal of the hood. Castiel comes up behind him. Ash opens the hood and more smokes floats out. Dean smiles and Cas watches him for a bit, enjoying it.

“What are you smiling about?” He finally asks.

“Dude, I almost had you.” Dean says and the people around him laugh and clap.

“You almost had me?” Cas asks in amusement, pointing to Dean then himself, “You never had me. You never had your car.”

The crowd around them went “Aww.”

“Granny-shifting,” He walks past Dean so they are back to back, “Not double-clutching, like you should.” He walks around to the back of the car, “You’re lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn’t blow out the welds on the intake.”

Dean walks around to the hood of the car, still smiling as Cas talks. Damn, it is fun to rile Cas up.

“Almost had me?” Cas asks people from the crowd, pointing to himself. He walks back over to Dean. “Now me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block…” He says talking about Ash, “…and replace the piston rings you fried.”

Charlie lets out a small laugh watching the scene in front of her unfold.

Jo walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, “What are you laughing at?” She asks.

“Look at them flirting, this is like foreplay for them.” Charlie says snickering.

“You do realize that’s your brother you are talking about, right?” Jo says kissing her girlfriend’s neck.

“Ew, don’t remind me.” She says turning in Jo’s arms. “How about we get out of here?” She asks, kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips.

Jo hums her agreement and they leave.

Cas closes the hood of the car and looks back to Dean, “Ask any racer, any racer at all. It doesn’t matter if you win by an inch or a mile… winning is winning.”

People voice their agreement and Dean looks around.

Gabe who is sitting in the car listening to the police scanner hears that they are heading for them.

He grabs the walkie talkie and yells out, “Oh shit! We’ve got cops! Cops! Cops!” Before putting it down and turning his engine on and roaring away.

“GO!” Someone yells and there is a sudden flutter of motion as everyone runs to their cars, speeding away.

Cas gets into his car and speeds away and Dean gets into his own and also speeds away.

Cas sees a cop chasing him and he speeds up until he loses him. He pulls up into an over ground parking and gets out. He grabs his jacket and locks the doors. He puts the jacket on and heads out on foot, hoping no one would recognize him.

A cop car passes him and then suddenly stops. It turns around and the cop uses the speaker to get him to stop.

“Novak! Stop right there.” Cas starts running, “NOVAK!” He runs faster when he hears a car chasing him. Suddenly, Dean bright green car pulls up in front of him and Cas skids to a stop.

“Cas! Get in! Hurry.” Dean yells out and Cas has never been happier to see those pretty green eyes as much as right now.

He gets in and Dean takes off again, cop car still chasing him. Dean turns a sharp corner barely avoiding a car coming straight. Cas grabs the car handle on the roof for dear life. He turns around and watches as the car they missed crashes into the police car. He looks straight again and his grip tightens as he sees two police cars headed straight for them.

“Woah, woah.” He yells when Dean steers around them as they come to a screeching halt. Cas grabs the dashboard with his other hand as the car flies through the air before landing with a thump.

Cas looks behind to see that they finally lost all the police cars. They drive for a bit until they are sure everyone is gone.

“You’re the last person in the world I expected to show up.” Cas says looking out the window.

Dean sneaks a glance in his direction before looking straight again, “Yeah, well, I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car.” Dean says.

Cas smiles and looks over at him, “You are in my good graces, but you are not keeping your car.”

Dean looks to him and frowns and Cas lets out a gruff laugh.

“You drive like you’ve done this before. What are you? A wheelman?” He asks.

Dean looks outside his window before looking straight again, “Nah.”

“You boost cars?” Cas asks.

Dean is hesitant in his reply, “No. Never.”

“Ever done time?” Cas asks again.

“Couple overnighters, no big deal.” He says looking at him again.

Cas nods before looking out the window again.

“What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars?” He asks looking towards him.

Dean looks at him with a hint of surprise on his face.

“Huh? Tucson, right? I had Ash run a profile on you, Dean Cain Spilner.” Cas says and Dean looks at him in confusion.

“He’ll find anything on the Web. Anything about anybody. So, why bullshit?” He asks.

“So, what about you?” Dean asks, wondering if Castiel would tell him the truth.

Cas looks at him, debating whether he should tell him. He swallows and looks straight again.

“Two years in Lompoc. I’ll die before I go back.” Cas says.

Dean looks at him in surprise. He didn’t think Cas would tell him.

They’re silent again when they hear motorcycles nearing them. Cas turns around and looks out the back window.

“Oh, great!” Cas sighs out.

“What?” Dean asks just as six motorcycles surround their car.

“It’s going to be a long-ass night. That’s what.” Cas says.

One of the guys on the motorcycle taps the glass of Dean’s window with a gun and says, “follow us.”

Dean follows them to place nearby and the motorcyclists get off and take their helmets off.

Dean and Cas follow staying close to the car.

A guy wearing a maroon leather jacket walks up to them, he has dirty blond hair, he is slim but lean and has a scruffy face.

“I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away.” He says eyeing their car, “Everybody stays happy.” He continues.

“We got lost. What do you want me to tell you?” Cas says walking around so he is on the same side as Dean.

“Who’s ‘we’?” He asks.

“My new mechanic.” Cas says pointing to Dean. “Dean, meet Lucifer.” Dean’s eyes widen as they shoot over to the guys, who smiles wickedly at him. “The guy in the snakeskin pants, That’s his cousin, Michael.” Cas continues, “So, when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?” Cas asks.

“This your ride?” Lucifer asks Dean.

“It was, it’s his now.” Dean says, gesturing to Cas.

“No, it’s not. I haven’t taken delivery.” Cas says and Dean is smart enough not to say anything else.

“Then, I guess, it’s nobody’s car. But somebody put in the wrench time.” Lucifer says tilting his head. He walks by her, running a hand over the body of the car.

“What do you think, Michael?” Lucifer asks.

“It’s an amazing machine, Luke.” Michael answers.

“Yes, indeed.” Lucifer replies.

He pats Cas on the shoulder who does his best not to punch the guy in the face knowing this isn’t his territory.

He walks past them.

“Let’s go.” He says.

His crew gets on their motorcycles.

“I’ll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you.” Lucifer says as he mounts his bike.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need more than that crotch rocket.” Cas says not looking at him and scratching the back of his neck casually.

Dean looks to Cas and tries not to laugh out loud, cause damn that was good.

“I got something for you.” Lucifer says before driving off.

Dean and Cas watch them go.

Dean turns to Cas, “What the hell was that all about?” He demands.

“Long story, I’ll tell you later. C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Cas says as he starts to walk around to the passenger side. Just then they hear the telltale sound of motorcycles again, they look up in time to see Lucifer and Michael holding up the big guns. They aim at their car and shoot and continue shooting. Cas reaches for Dean and pulls him away. They stop when the car catches on fire and drive away. They watch them go and then turn back to the car only to see it on fire.

“NOS!” Is the only warning Cas yells before grabbing Dean and diving out of the way as the car blows up behind them. Dean falls to the ground hard but before his skull could smack against the concrete and give him a concussion, Cas places his hand under his head. He reflexively grabs onto Castiel’s shirt and pulls him closer, closing his eyes tightly. Dean opens his eyes and sees how close Cas is to him. His heart rate speeds up and his eyes drift down to Castiel’s lips.

Castiel has one hand still tucked under Dean’s head and he uses the other to push himself up.

“Are you okay?” He mumbles.

Dean nods slightly.

“Did you just put yourself in the way of the car and me to save me?” Dean asks, dazed.

“No, it just happened.” Cas says, quickly defending himself.

“You did!” Dean exclaims, a smile breaking out onto his face. “Aw, that’s sweet. No one’s ever done that for me before.” Dean says, teasing Cas.

“No, I did not. Shut up.” He grumbles.

“It’s okay. I appreciate it. Really.” Dean says, running a hand softly down Castiel face, who is stunned into silence.

“You wanna get off me now?” He asks. “Although I wouldn’t mind doing this in a more private place.” Dean says tilting his hips up to rub against Castiel’s. Cas gasps when their lower parts make contact and he quickly gets up, pulling Dean along with him due to the hand under his head. He has a blush staining high on his cheeks and he avoids Dean’s gaze as they walk out of the place.

“So, what the hell was that all about?” Dean asks again.

“It’s a long story.” Cas finally says.

“Well, we got a 20-mile hike. Humor me.” He says looking at Cas.

Cas looks at him, “A business deal that went sour. Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister.” Cas says.

*

They get to Castiel’s house in a taxi and Castiel pays the guy.

They get out and Dean starts to head in his own direction. Cas looks inside and sees Gabe with a girl on his lap and a beer in his hand. He clenches his hands into fists. He has been out there running for his life and they are in there partying. Fuck that shit.

“Hey, Dean!” He calls out.

Dean turns around and looks at Cas.

“You wanna come in and have a beer?” He asks.

Dean thinks for a second and then nods, “Yeah, sure.”

Dean and Cas walk inside and Castiel takes of his jacket and throws it on the table before walking over to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks up and sees Castiel coming towards him angrily, “Yo, Cas, we were just about to go look for you.” He says just as Cas knocks the beer from his hand, he then heads towards Benny who is playing guitar in the corner. Benny puts the guitar down when he sees Castiel.

“Where were you?” Cas asks.

“There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. That shit was orchestrated.” Benny says pointing randomly.

“This your beer?” Cas asks pointing to the nearly full beer on the table.

“Yeah, that’s my beer.” Benny says.

Cas grabs it and walks away. He comes back to Dean and holds up two of the beers in his hand.

On the way there, he sees Ash making out with some random girl, hands drifting down, “Hey Einstein, take it upstairs. You can’t detail a car with the cover on.” He yells, “Can’t even get that right.” He mumbles as he reaches Dean.

Benny sees Dean come further into the living room and he frowns, “Cas?! Why did you bring the buster here?” He yells out.

Cas rolls his eyes and turns around, “Cause the buster kept me out of handcuffs!” He yells out angrily. Everyone in the room flinches at his rough and intimidating voice, “He didn’t just run back to the fort. The buster brought me back.” He turns back to Dean who is just watching him with admiration in his eyes.

“You can have any brew you want, as long as it’s Corona.” Cas says holding up both bottles.

Dean grabs one and Cas nods to him.

“Thanks.” He says.

“That’s Benny’s. So, enjoy it.” He says.

“You…” Benny points towards Dean, but stops when Castiel gives him a hard look, challenging him to say anything more.

Dean just smirks and uses his shirt to wipe the top of the bottle before taking a swig.

“Hey Cas, you gotta bathroom?” Dean asks.

“Yea, upstairs, first door on the left.” He says, eyes still locked with Benny.

Dean looks at Benny for another moment and then turns around to go up the stairs.

Cas sighs deeply and rubs his head. He goes over and sits down on a corner table. Benny comes up to him and leans over him, placing his hand on the wall behind Cas.

“He’s got no call being up in here. You don’t know that man for shit!” Benny yells out.

“Yeah, he’s right, Cas.” Gabe speaks up.

Castiel looks up at Benny, “Benny, there was a time when I didn’t know you.” Cas points out.

“That was in the third grade, Cas!” Benny says, placing his hand on top of Castiel’s head and giving it a light shake before moving his hand away.

Cas changes the topic and then gets up and wanders away, finding a random girl to hook up with.

They are just heading up the stairs when Dean comes down. He lets them up, eyeing the girl with annoyance before ignoring the feelings in his gut and coming the rest of the way down.

Cas stops on the first couple of steps and turns around, girl still under his arm.

“Dean.” He says in the gruff way Dean has come to love.

He turns around and looks up.

“You know you owe me a 10-second car, right?” He says smugly. Dean just looks back at him and Cas leads the girl upstairs.

Once Dean gets to the living room, Benny blocks his way. “Did you wipe the seat?” He asks.

Dean looks towards the table where he sees a gun, Benny also looks that way and takes a step forward. Just then Charlie comes from around the corner.

“Hey bitches, back off!” She yells out as she pushes Benny back. She grabs Dean’s hand pulling him away, “C’mon, let’s go get me a drink.” She says.

They walk into the kitchen and Charlie leans against the counter.

“So, what do you want?” He asks, peering into the fridge.

“Anything, as long as it’s cold.” She answers, “You know, my brother likes you. He usually doesn’t like anyone.” She continues.

“Yeah, well he’s a complicated guy.” Dean says as he walks over to her with an apple juice in his hand.

“Yeah. What about you?” She asks.

“I’m simpler.” Dean answers, handing her the drink.

“You’re a shitty liar.” She says, grabbing the drink from him.

He leans on the counter right beside her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He says.

“Well, there is a problem.” Charlie says.

“What?” He asks.

“You need some sleep, and you definitely need a shower. C’mon, I’ll take you home.” Charlie says.

He laughs and follows her.

*

The next morning Dean is driving to work in his red truck when he hears cops behind. He looks up in his rear-view mirror and pulls over to the side. The pull up behind him and order him out of his vehicle. They handcuff him and throw him in the back of their car.

*

They take him to a private penthouse and pull him out.

“Damn! Rufus, will you take these things off? You put them on so tight.” Dean complains.

Rufus grabs the handcuffs and unlocks them, “I like realism.” He says, “You never know who’s watching, Dean.”

They walk past the gate and Dean looks around.

“Wow nice crib, Sergeant. It’s a lot nicer than the last place you confiscated.” Dean says.

“It’s Bobby, boy. Ain’t it? Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the ‘50s.” Bobby says.

“You see, even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood.” Dean says looking back at Rufus.

They all let out a chuckle before going inside the actual house.

There are computers, tables, and chairs set up all over the place, along with pictures of suspects on a board.

“Okay, here he is. Fresh from Novak’s hot rod heaven.” Bobby says as they come up to Victor Henriksen.

“That was an $80,000 vehicle, Officer.” Victor says looking at Dean.

“You didn’t tell him what happened?” Dean asks looking to Bobby.

“He knows.” Bobby gruffly replies.

Victor turns away and heads towards a table.

“Hey, you know what? How about you send the bill to Lucifer and his gang.”

“Dean.” Bobby warns.

“The kid’s giving me attitude?” Victor asks turning back around and walking towards him, “It doesn’t speak well for police/FBI relations, Singer.” He says looking to Bobby now.

“Bobby, c’mon. What’s this? I walk in the door and the guy’s already–“ Dean gets cut off by Bobby.

“All right guys, all right, all right.” Bobby says, trying to calm Dean down, “We’ll talk, okay? Let’s talk about it.” Bobby continues as he pats Dean’s shoulder.

Dean nods and Bobby turns to Rufus.

“Rufus, why don’t you make us four iced cappuccinos, please?” He says.

Rufus nods, “Regular or decaf, Sarge?” He asks.

“Decaf.”

*

They all sit down and talk everything through.

“Four hijackings in two months, and we don’t have anything.” Victor says. “The DVD players and digital cameras alone are worth $1.2 million, which brings us to the grand total of $6 million plus.”

“We’re in the political crosshairs now, Dean.” Bobby says, “That’s why your undercover.”

“You want that detective badge fast, kid. And you want to know something? The FBI can help if you come through for us.” Victor says, walking around Dean.

“What does the truck driver say?” Dean asks.

“He gave us the same M.O., three Honda Civics, precision driving, the same green neon glow from under the chassis. The lab says the skid marks came back the same; Mashamoto ZX tires. So, we know it’s somebody in the street-racing world.” Bobby explains.

“If we don’t make this case soon, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell them we’re close. Are you going to make me a liar?” Victor says walking over and sitting on a table in front of Dean.

“Look, what do we know?” Dean says, getting up from his spot, “We all know this world revolves around Novak, right? Now, I’m not saying he’s the one that’s popping these trucks, but I can guarantee he knows who is. It’s just a matter of time until I win his-” He’s cut off by Victor.

“You want time, buy the magazine. We don’t have time.” Victor says, “Just get me something I can use.”

Dean and Bobby come outside again and Bobby turns to look at Dean while they walk.

“Is Gordon cooperating?” He asks.

“Yeah, like a guy that’ll do 3 to 5 for receiving stolen property if he doesn’t.”

“What kind of vibe is he getting from Novak?”

“He’s scared of him, but he doesn’t think he’s jacking trucks in his spare time either. He’s too controlled for that.”

“Wait, not that I wanna contradict Gordon’s fine judge of character but Novak did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. He’s got nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain. Do not turn your back on him.” Bobby says before starting to walk again.

“Hey, Bobby, I’m gonna need another car.” Dean says stopping him and walking away.

*

Dean backs the tow truck, with the run-down car on it, so it’s right in front of the side garage entrance at Novak’s shop.

Cas is talking with Charlie about a file and he is barely helping her understand cause he, himself doesn’t understand.

“Cas, I don’t know what to do with this!” She says and that’s when Dean backs in. Everyone turns to the source of the noise and see a busted, worn out car on a white tow truck.

Cas slips out of the sleeves of his jumpsuit and wraps them around his waist, revealing a white tank top underneath as he walks over to the truck. Ash, Jo, and Charlie follow him.

He looks to the driver’s side of the truck and Dean hops out.

“All right, what the hell is this? What you got there?” He asks leaning against the garage’s entry.

“This is your car.” Dean says gesturing to the beat-up car with his hand.

“My car?” Cas asks, slightly amused.

Ash walks over to the car and uses his gloved fist to bang his hand against the car.

“I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car.” Cas says.

Dean smiles and looks to the ground in the adorable way he does, before looking up again.

“You could push this across the finish line, or tow it.” Ash says.

Jo lets out a little laugh along with Charlie.

“You couldn’t even tow that across the finish line.” Cas says, smirking.

They all laugh again.

Dean shakes his head, “No faith.” Dean says.

“Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn’t a junkyard, this is a garage.” Cas says gesturing to the spot Dean has parked in.

“Eh, pop the hood.” Dean says turning towards Ash.

“Pop the hood?” Cas asks in amusement.

“Pop the hood.” Dean says looking towards him.

Ash smiles and opens the hood of the car which proceeds to fall off completely and hit the ground with a bang.

He peers inside, “2JZ engine. No shit.”

“What did I tell you?” Dean says, feeling proud.

“I retract my previous statement.” Cas says looking at Dean, who gives him a wink.

“You know what? This will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it, or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan.” Ash says.

“Well put it on my tab at Gordon’s.” Cas says.

“I gotta get you racing again, so I can make some money off your ass.” Cas says after everyone gets busy doing what they are before.

Dean moves in closer, “You can do other things to my ass as well.” He whispers before going over to greet Charlie.

Cas just watches him go, licking his lips.

Dean reaches Charlie when Cas speaks up again, voice sounding rougher, “There’s a showdown in the desert called Race Wars and that’s where you’ll do it.” Cas says. Dean meets his eyes and sees they are darkened with lust. Dean grins at him cockily.

Cas wanting to see more of Dean, also says, “When you’re not working at Gordon’s, you’re working here. If you can’t find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona, you don’t belong near a car.” Cas says, a smile sneaking onto his face seeing Dean’s grin.

Dean looks at the car they have unloaded, which is now inside the garage, and leans over it. Just then Charlie walks closer to him, she leans over him and whispers, “He owns you now.” Before walking away.

Dean thinks about it and comes to realize, he doesn’t actually mind, which scares the shit out of him at the same time.

*

Dean works hard on the car for days, getting help from everyone else along the way, usually coming to the garage right after Gordon’s and staying till dark before finally going back to Gordon’s to sleep.

*

Benny, Jo, and Gabe drive up to Cas and Charlie’s house in their cars and get out with groceries and other things in their hands. Benny sees Cas and Dean together near the grill and tosses the stuff to Gabe before turning around and heading back to his car.

“I’m out of here.” He says.

“Come on, Ben.” Gabe says.

When Benny doesn’t stop, Gabriel turns towards Castiel who’s watching everything silently.

“Yo, Cas!” Gabe says gesturing towards Benny.

“Benny, get over here and give us a hand.” Cas yells out.

“Looks like you got all the help you need, brother!” Benny yells out without turning around. He just opens the car door and gets inside. His car roars to life and he speeds away.

Cas just watches him go and shakes his head. He goes back over to Dean who is flipping the meat.

*

They all set the table outside and sit down, since Ash is the first to touch the food, he says grace. Just as they are about to dig in, Benny shows up.

“Ah look who decided to show up.” Gabe says affectionately. “I thought you weren’t hungry.”

“I gotta eat.” Benny says.

“Benny’s always hungry.” Jo says, smiling at him.

“Alright sit down.” Cas says. Benny comes over and kisses the top of his head as he passes.

He sits down and Cas looks at Dean who is purposely not looking at anything except the table.

They eat up and Cas clears up the dishes since his baby sister set everything up and cooked mostly everything.

He sets them in the sink and just starts to wash up when Dean comes up behind him with a couple more dishes.

“You need a hand?” Dean asks.

“Nah I’m good. You can join the rest of them and watch the movie.” Cas says.

“I rather be here.” Dean says, grabbing a dish towel and drying the dishes.

Cas just looks at him and Dean turns his head to look back. Cas has his hands underwater and swipes for more dishes, accidently cutting his palm open on the knife. He feels a pinch and stinging before he takes his hands out of the water to inspect his palm which is now covered in blood.

Dean’s eyes follow Castiel’s and he sees blood.

“Shit! Cas.” Dean grabs Castiel’s hand and wraps the towel around it. Cas just watches as Dean inspects his wound.

“Okay you don’t need stitches but the cut is deep. You have a first aid kit?” He asks.

Cas gestures to the cabinet with his head and Dean goes over to get it.

He grabs the antiseptic and bandages before pushing Cas down onto the chair in the kitchen. He kneels in front of Cas and grabs his hand again.

“Okay, this is gonna sting.” Dean says as he lightly runs the cotton ball with antiseptic on it, over the cut cleaning it. Castiel barely even flinches since he’s too busy watching Dean.

Dean looks up and realizes how intently Cas is watching him.

“What?” He asks softly.

“Nothing.” Cas murmurs back, hypnotized by Dean’s green eyes. He subconsciously moves his face closer to Dean’s.

Dean’s eyes drop down to Castiel’s lips and he licks his own in invitation.

Cas takes the hint and moves even closer, placing the hand Dean isn’t holding, under his chin and tilts it up. Dean closes his eyes and their lips barely brush against each other’s when Benny stumbles loudly into the kitchen.

He looks at the two of them and laughs, they break apart and Dean adverts his gaze.

“Corrupting Cas are you, faggot?” Benny sneers out, clearly drunk out of his mind.

Dean doesn’t answer and doesn’t look at him either.

Cas growls lowly before pushing his chair back and standing up.

“What was that?” Cas asks, voice low and that much more intimidating.

“Nah, brother. I was talking to the punk.” Benny says.

“You are clearly drunk or you wouldn’t be saying what you are right now. Or, have you forgotten when you kissed me?” Cas says. Benny stares at him silently. “You do realize I swing both ways, don’t you?”

Benny slams his palm into the wall before storming away.

Cas turns to Dean who is now standing up but still facing away from him.

“Dean…” Cas starts but is cut off by Dean.

“You should wrap that up. I’ll finish up here.” Dean says, avoiding eye contact.

Castiel sighs and leaves the kitchen knowing that Dean isn’t going to say anything else tonight.

After Cas leave, Dean takes a deep breath. What the fuck was he about to do. He can’t have these feelings for Cas. This is wrong. But, it’s a little too late for that.

“Shit!” He curses, he’s in far too deep.

*

When Dean finishes up in the kitchen and goes into the living room, Benny is nowhere to be seen. Jo is sitting in the armchair with Charlie draped sideways across her lap. Ash and Gabe are sprawled on the floor, with Ash’s head on his lap. Both are dozing away. Cas is sitting on the three-seat sofa, his injured hand, which he did a half ass job of wrapping is resting on his chest. He’s sitting sideways with his feet resting on the couch. Dean goes over to him and Cas looks up.

“You did a shitty job of that.” Dean says, pointing to his hand.

Cas shrugs, looking down at it, “Good enough.” He says.

Dean sits down on the couch beside him, in front of his legs and angles his body to face Cas. He grabs the hand and opens the bandage, fixing it, before he ties it up again.

“Thanks.” Cas murmurs out.

Dean nods and gets up, “I should go.” He says.

“Stay.” Cas says, grabbing his wrist.

“I really shouldn’t, I’ve also got work in the morning.” Dean says, looking towards the television.

“Well, at least stay till the end of the movie.” Cas says.

Dean sighs and sits down again. Cas moves his legs so that Dean can sit comfortably.

Near the end of the movie, Dean is so sleepy he can barely keep his eyes open. He leans slightly towards Cas, who lets him rest his head against his shoulder. He lifts his arm and Dean willingly ducks under it, burying his face in his chest and closing his eyes just for a second.

*

The next morning, Cas is trying to get out from under Dean without waking him. Dean startles awake and sees Cas. He’s confused until he realizes where he is. Dean is on top of Cas with his head against his chest and they are both laying sideways.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you but I really have to use the bathroom.” Cas says.

“Shit.” Dean sits up on Cas before swinging his leg and getting off him, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He continues, as he rubs at his face trying to wake up.

“Wow, hey. Take it easy. It’s fine.” Cas says, also standing up and grabbing Dean’s wrist lightly.

“What time is it?” Dean asks as he looks around. There is no one there except them. Everyone else must have snuck off sometime during the night.

“Around 7, I think.” Cas says, running a hand through his hair.

“Shit! I’m late for work.” Dean says, before grabbing his stuff and rushing out the door.

“Dean! Wait.” Cas starts, but it’s too late and Dean is long gone. Cas sighs and heads to the bathroom.

*

Jesse, Cesar and their crew pull up at Gordon’s shop and they all head inside. Once they get inside their crew splits and everyone goes into different directions.

Gordon meets Jesse at the door and shakes his hand, letting him go to the front desk.

“Hey, what have we got here?” Jesse says as he spots a new guy behind the counter, “Hired some new help huh?” He asks, smirking at the guy. Cesar punches Jesse in the shoulder and walks off.

“Don’t even think about it.” Dean says, smiling, as he comes to the edge of the table. He fist pumps Jesse.

“Hey Dean, man, how’re you doing?” Jesse asks.

“Pretty good, so what’s up? What do you need?” Dean asks.

“What’s up man? I need you to hook me up. Three of everything. I made a list.” Jesse says as he fishes the list out of his pocket and hands it to Dean, “Need you to look that over.”

Dean reads the list and slides over to the computer, “When do you need this stuff by?” He asks.

“Tomorrow, today, now.” Jesse says.

The corner of his mouth quirks up as he looks at the computer, “Alright.”

“C’mon white boys work fast, don’t they?” Jesse says.

“That’s right.” Dean says.

Jesse turns to Cesar who hands him a wad of cash.

Dean searches up the items and realize that all these parts are for Honda Civics. “You said you need three of all these things?” Dean asks again.

“Yeah, three of everything.” Jesse says, he then holds up the wad of cash in his hand, “What do you think about that? Check this out.” He says, waving it around as Dean lifts his head to look.

*

Once it’s dark, Dean drives over to the place he knows Jesse, Cesar and their gang hangout. He goes to garage opposite the diner they are all hanging out at. He drives around back and turns his headlights off once he nears the place. He pulls up and gets out, shutting the door quietly behind him. He looks around and quickly walks over to the side where there is grail in front of the window. He steps on it and pulls himself up. He makes his way onto the roof and runs across, making sure to stay near the wall of the second. He looks across the street and sees a bunch of people hanging around the diner with music playing from their cars. He scans the area before finding a window on the side of the building. He breaks the glass of one panel and opens the lock. He climbs inside and goes down a flight of stairs where he sees a couple of cars parked. He turns his flashlight on and walks further in the garage. He pulls off the covers of three suspended cars and sees that they’re Honda Civics. He reads the names on the tires. He quickly leaves the building and slides down the same side he came up.

Right when he reaches the bottom Benny hits him on the back of his head with the back of a rifle. He falls to the floor, unconscious.

Benny drags his unconscious body to a different spot and points the gun to his head just as Dean starts to stir.

“He moves like a cop.” Benny states to someone.

Cas walks into the light from the shadows.

Dean fully wakes up and holds up both his hands when he realizes Benny is pointing a gun towards him.

“Dean, this is one of those times where you need to be very clear about what you say.” Cas says in a low, gravelly and intimidating voice. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at Dean, “Nod if you understand me.”

Dean’s eyes shoot over to Castiel, from Benny.

“NOD!” Benny yells out.

Dean nods quickly, breathing getting heavy.

“Sit up.” Cas commands.

Dean sits up and instantly feels something like a head rush and a hangover combined.

“Tell me what the hell you’re doing here?” Cas growls.

“Shit.” Is all Dean can manage in a breathy whisper. He grabs the back of his head, “What I’m doin?” He looks up at Cas and shakes his head. “Cas, I owe you…” He pauses, trying to catch his breath, “I owe you a ten-second car and what this is about… this is about Race Wars.” Dean continues, trying to hash out a plan in his head simultaneously.

Cas looks at him with a tilt of his head.

Benny kicks his shoulder, still pointing the gun at him. Dean looks at him before looking back at Cas.

“I just went in there,” He says, pointing to the building, “and Jesse is gonna be running three Honda Civics with spoon engines, and on top of that, he just came into Gordon’s and he ordered three T66 turbos, with NOS and a MoTec system exhaust.” Dean says listing the items off on his fingers.

“So, what are you saying?” Cas asks, squinting his eyes, “You’re gonna go around checking everybody’s shit out, one garage after another?”

“Yeah…” Dean starts, stumbling as he stands up. “Because, Cas, you know I can’t lose again.”

“He’s a cop.” Benny says. Castiel’s eyes glance over to Benny. “He’s a cop!” He says again, louder this time.

Cas takes a couple steps to the side before looking back at Dean.

“Are you a cop?” He asks, his tone is even but his brows are furrowed.

Dean just shakes his head slightly. Dean notices a barely there lift of Cas’ lips as he raises his eyebrows at him.

“Let’s go for a little ride.” He says and he walks past Dean.

Dean just lets him pass and looks down breathing heavily.

“Walk!” Benny yells out, pushing him with the rifle.

Dean glares at Benny and turns around to follow Cas.

*

Ash drives them over to the same place Lucifer and his gang took them last time and Benny, Dean, and Castiel step out.

Castiel looks in through the window at Ash, “Okay, you stand watch.” Ash nods and Cas turns away.

Ash drives away quickly, finding a hidden location to park which still allows him to scout out the location.

Cas climbs the metal gate of the building and Dean and Benny follow.

They climb a metal ladder that gives access to the roof and step onto the roof. Cas goes over to the sunlight windows and pops one open. Cas climbs through and uses the car jacked up in the air to climb down. Dean follows and slightly misses his footing due to the concussion he most likely has thanks to Benny. He slips off the car and almost falls on his ass when Cas grabs him by the waist and helps him upright again. Dean clutches Castiel’s shirt tightly as Castiel tightens his grip on Dean’s waist.

“You okay?” Cas whispers.

Dean nods, feeling a wave of nausea as he does.

Benny follows and they turn on the flashlights they have.

“Hey, Cas.” Benny says as he points a flashlight into one of the open hoods of a car, “There are no engines.”

Castiel pulls away from Dean with a look of concern but he goes over to Benny. Dean follows him and they peer inside the cars.

“What, are they planning on racing with hopes and dreams?” Cas retorts.

“I don’t know, but they’re sneaky as shit and they’ve got enough money to buy anything.” Benny says.

As Castiel and Benny are conversing Dean takes the chance to look around. He points his light towards a corner of the garage and sees all the stolen items along with the hijacked truck.

He walks closer to the items to get a better look.

Castiel’s phone rings, Ash’s name flashing across the screen.

“What?” Cas says as he answers the call.

Ash who is laying low in his car as the guys on the motorcycles pass, sits up and whispers out harshly, “Cas, we got a wolf pack. It’s Lucifer, and he’s coming your way really fast.”

Cas hangs up and turns to them.

“Alright we got company, Spilner!” He yells as he and Benny rush to hide.

Dean, who is inspecting the boxes, quickly stands up as the lights in the garage turn on. He clicks off his flashlight and rushes towards Cas just before the garage doors open and Lucifer and his gang drive in.

Cas places a hand on Dean’s back to stabilize him as he stumbles in his haste. He crouches down in front of Cas, behind a car, hiding from view. Castiel keeps a hand on his hip as he pulls him back against his chest, hiding him from view a little better. Dean tries to ignore the warmth of Castiel’s chest against his back as he watches the scene in front of him.

Two cars and a couple motorcycles drive in.

“C’mon, move.” Michael yells as he pulls a guy out of the car and pushes him towards the center of the garage, pointing a gun at his head.

“Let me ask you a question, Ted.” Lucifer says, turning around to face the guy, Ted, “Do you see anything wrong here?” He asks.

Ted looks around, “No.” He responds cockily.

Lucifer walks up to him, grabs him by the neck and shoves his face into the empty space in the hood of the car where the engine should be.

“We’ve got no engines, do we?” He asks loudly.

“No.” Ted says.

“Do we?” Lucifer says again shoving him down harder.

“NO!” Ted yells out.

Dean peers out from behind the car and watches as Lucifer manhandles the guy ruthlessly.

He watches as Lucifer pulls the man upright and shoves him back.

“A couple of Nissan SR20 motor will pull a premium one week before Race Wars, huh?” He asks.

“Yeah, probably.” Ted answers.

“You’re a smart fence, Ted. Maybe too smart.” Lucifer says as he walks past Ted, pulling his black leather jacket off, “What are you feeling, Mikey?” He asks, “40-weight? 50-weight?”

Michael smirks, gun still pointed at Ted, “40-weight seems nice.” He says.

Lucifer nods; he grabs Ted by the shirt and hauls him to the floor, using his knee to pin him down. He grabs the hose connected to the barrel filled with lube and puts it in Ted’s mouth. Michael pumps it and Ted is suddenly drowning in black disgusting slick.

“Where are they, Ted? Where are they?” Lucifer asks.

“In a warehouse. They’re in a warehouse.” He splutters.

Lucifer lets him go and stands up. Ted rolls over and gets on his hands and knees, spitting the goop out on to the floor.

Dean and Benny watch while Cas just crouches against the wall waiting it out. He has a gun in his hand and so does Benny. Benny looks over to Cas who gestures him to relax and wait.

Lucifer wipes his hands on a rag and looks up at Ted.

“Ted. Kiss my shoes?” He asks, leaning against one of their cars.

Dean frowns as he watches.

Ted crawls over to Lucifer and leans down but before he could, Lucifer kicks him hard. Ted falls over and Lucifer throws the rag on him.

“Let’s go get our engines.” He says, walking back to his ride.

*

My superiors are flying in from D.C. in two days,” Victor says as he walks through the kitchen past Rufus, “And I want something to show them. Now we’ve got a fence with a lube hose in his mouth, automatic weapons, priors on every one of these punks…” Victors continues, turning back around to face Rufus, Dean and Bobby, who is looking through the files they have, “…a garage full of DVD players and generally psychotic behaviour. Tell me why we shouldn’t move on Lucifer right now and see where we are when the dust settles later?” He asks.

“Because all we have is behaviour.” Dean points out, from his place leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, “Just let me get some hard evidence, because what we have now is just-”

“What we have now is probable cause.” Victor says, cutting Dean off, “And truckers arming themselves for some good old-fashioned vigilante mayhem.” He continues as he turns to pace around again.

“Tell us about Gordon, Dean.” Bobby says.

“Gordon’s still working on the engines for the cars, but the tires don’t match.” Dean says, he moves suddenly shaking his head, “Will someone just give me a cigarette?” He says looking around.

“Get him a cigarette.” Victor says, gesturing towards Rufus.

“Don’t give him a cigarette.” Bobby says in his annoyed gruff tone. He turns his head to look at Dean, “I thought you quit, boy.” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, I did. Just give me one.” He says.

“Get him a cigarette.” Victor says again.

“No!” Bobby says.

They all look at him and he rolls his eyes. He turns his head back towards Dean, “Tell me about Novak.” He says.

“Well, I told you. I think he’s too controlled for this.” Dean says, shrugging slightly, “Going suicidal on semi-trucks? No way. Maybe his buddy Benny, but he’s too stupid to pull it off.”

“I think Novak’s blurring your vision.” Victor says.

“What did you say?” Dean asks, feathers ruffling.

“I don’t blame you, he’s not a hard guy to look at. I think anyone would get it off by looking at his surveillance pictures.” Victor continues.

Dean growls but before he could get up in his face, Bobby stops him.

“Stop it, ya idjit.” Bobby says, pushing him back, “What? Are you going native on me, boy?” He asks, hands at his waist, giving him the stern father look.

Dean looks at him and sighs, fight leaving his body.

Bobby walks around him and grabs a file, “Have you read Novak’s file lately?” He asks.

“Yeah, I memorized that file.” He says, eyes not moving away from Victor.

“Yeah, well read it again.” Bobby says, “No, better yet, take a look at these pictures.” He opens the file and pulls out a couple of pictures, “Remember I told you about the guy he nearly beat to death?” He asks as he lays the pictures on the table.

Dean turns and looks down at the horrible pictures. The guy in the picture is bloody and both his eyes are swollen shut along with the rest of his face. His nose is broken along with his jaw and there are multiple stitches all over his face.

“Novak did this with a three-quarter-inch torque wrench. He’s a model of self-control.” Bobby says, turning to face him.

Dean frowns as he looks at the pictures, feeling a shiver of fear go through his body at the thought of Cas being capable of doing such a horrendous thing. He meets Bobby’s eyes and pats him on the back, “I need a few more days.” He says, before walking out.

*

“Got a TR7 here, with a ball-bearing upgrade. What it’s gonna do is it’s going to spool up really quick.” Ash explains as him, Jo, and Gabe work on a car.

“I got this set up for 24 psi.” Jo says.

“Got it.”

Dean and Cas are working on his car nearby. Dean is kneeling beside the left side wheel of the car and Cas is inside where the engine will soon go. He is sliding in the metal part that is right above the front bumper. Dean watches as Castiel’s muscles flex as he puts it into place.

“You got big plans tonight?” Cas asks Dean as he works.

“Yeah, we’re going out to dinner.” He says.

Cas stops and looks at him, “We?” He asks.

“Yes, we. You and me, Cas.”

Cas grabs the red rag by his knees and wipes his hands.

“Are we now?” He asks, mouth twitching up in a half smile.

“Yes, we are. C’mon Cas I want to get to know you better.” Dean answers.

“I want to show you something.” Cas says suddenly as he hops out of the car.

Dean stands up and follows Cas without question. That alone should have told him something.

They get into a car and Cas drives them to his house. He pulls up in front of the garage and they get out.

*

Cas pulls open the garage door and inside is a beautiful sleek black beauty, a 1970 dodge charger R/T.

Dean walks in and Cas turns to Dean, who can only say, “Wow.” in a breathy whisper.

“My dad and I built her.” Cas says, gesturing to the car, “Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle. It’s a beast.” He takes a couple steps and goes closer to the car, “You know what she ran in Palmdale?” He asks turning around to face Dean.

“No, what does she run?” Dean asks.

“Nine seconds flat.” He responds with a proud little smile on his face.

Dean has never seen him look so happy about something. It made his heart do happy flips.

“God.” He breathes out, damn that is a fast car. He eyes her appreciatively.

“My dad was driving. So much torque the chassis twisted, coming off the line.” Cas starts, sad little smile playing at his lips. He runs his hand through his dark hair, messing it up further.

Dean shakes his head thinking of such a bad thing happening to such a beautiful car.

“Barely kept her on the track.” Cas continues.

“So, what’s your best time?” Dean asks.

“I’ve never driven her.” Cas says, looking down.

“Why not?” Dean asks, huffing a small laugh as he looks at Castiel, who’s smile has dropped completely from his face.

Cas turns his face away, taking a small breath before turning back to look at the car.

“It scares the shit out of me.” He says solemnly.

Dean looks at the side of Castiel’s face with a concerned frown on his face until Cas turns around and points to a picture taped to the wall, “That’s my dad.” He says, “He was coming up in the pro stock-car circuit. Last race of the season.” He turns around and starts walking over to the other end of the garage, “A guy came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120.” He walks behind the car, still not meeting Dean’s eye, “I watched my dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream but the people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew.” He slowly turned around and looked straight at Dean with his brows furrowed, “They said it was me who was screaming.”

Dean’s heart breaks for the man standing in front of him. His eyebrows furrow and he stuffs his hands in his pockets as he listens to Cas tell his story.

“I saw the guy about a week later.” Cas utters, walking around the car to the other side. “I had a wrench, and I hit him. And I didn’t intend to keep hitting him but when I finished, I could barely lift my arm.” Cas explains, using his arms to gesture.

Dean sort of collapses onto the chair behind him, he looks up at Cas and the puzzle pieces start fitting together. Allowing him to better understand Cas, his life, his commitment.

“He’s… he’s a janitor at a high school. Has to take the bus to work every day and they banned me from the tracks for life.” Cas walks around the car until he is in front of Dean again, “I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the store, not the mortgage, not my team and their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less… I’m free. My dad always believed that angels were out there, watching over our family and when I’m racing I feel them, I feel they’ve given me their wings. Like they want to help. Like they’re watching over me. That my dad is watching over me.” Cas says, finishing up and just looking at Dean, waiting for him to say something. Waiting for the moment Dean says he’s out and leaves Cas and all his crazy shit behind.

Instead, Dean stands so he his face-to-face with Castiel. He wraps his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and buries his face against Cas’ neck.

Cas hesitates a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle, pulling him tight against his body.

Dean takes a shuddery breath and squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again.

“Thank you for telling me, Cas.” He whispers out, running his hand through the short hairs at Castiel’s nape.

Cas gives him a squeeze before letting go and stepping back. They head out of the garage and Castiel closes the door behind him.

*

Cas paces around his room frustrated. He has run his hands through his hair multiple times and he is slowly going crazy. It is a big day for them and Dean has forced him to come to dinner. His team is going to need another driver to pull this off. Just then Charlie bounces into the room.

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” She asks as she flops down onto his bed.

“We’ve got a situation.” He says.

“Uh oh, what’s wrong?” She asks sitting up.

“Dean sort of invited me to dinner and I can’t say no without telling him why I can’t go. So, I need you to go in my place tonight. I know you said you want as little as possible to do with this but you know I can’t lie well.” Cas says.

“You mean you can’t lie well to people you care about. I’ve seen you lie perfectly to random strangers.” Charlie teases.

“Yeah, okay fine. But please, I really need you to do this for me.” Cas says.

“Okay. Fine. Last time.” Charlie says rolling her eyes, knowing that there would never be a last time.

“Thank you so much.” He says.

“Good, now that that is out of the way. Let’s find you an outfit for your date.”

“Charlie” He deadpans, “I’m going to be too worried about you guys to enjoy anything.”

“Even if he drops to his knees after dinner?” Charlie asks, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Charlie! I’m being serious.”

“Oh c’mon, we’ll be fine. Relax and go enjoy your date.” She says.

He sighs and nods.

*

Dean and Castiel have picked a small yet elegant looking place for their dinner date. They are making with small talk as they wait on their order.

“So how did the gang come about?” Dean asks.

“Gang?” Cas asks smirking.

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t call it a gang.” Cas says.

“Yeah? What would you call it then?” He asks.

“A team, we’re a team.” Cas answers.

Alright, so how is it that the _team_ came to be?” Dean rephrases.

“Well, that’s a whole lot of history.” Cas says, fiddling with his napkin.

“I’ve got time.” Dean says, wanting to know more about Castiel and his family. Wanting to understand him.

“Okay. Well, Benny grew up with me. Was in the same class as me. Well, he didn’t actually grow up, as you can tell.” Cas starts, rolling his eyes and letting out a humourless laugh. “But we were friends as kids. And, well, Jo, she lived down the street. Always into cars, ever since she was, like, 10 years old. So, you know I always had her attention.” Cas coughs out, blushing and running a hand through his hair.

Dean smiles at Castiel’s adorableness.

“And then she turned 16, and realized that she was putting her attention in the wrong sibling and ended up going for Charlie.” Cas says.

Dean laughs, “Good choice.” He says.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas asks indignantly.

“Oh, I don’t know, who’d want to be with a strict, scary, serious, workaholic all the time?” He asks with a teasing tone.

“You think I’m scary?” Cas asks, blue eyes piercing into Dean’s.

Dean swallows hard and licks his lips absentmindedly, “Sometimes…”

Cas smirks, “Well I promise not to scare you anymore than I have too.”

Dean shakes his head, “What about Ash? How does he fit in the whole thing?”

“Ash. Well, Ash and Gabe just sort of showed up one night and never, ever left.” Cas says, giving an affectionate chuckle.

“What about your mom?” Dean asks.

“Well mom met dad when he went on a trip to Colombia from Russia. Fell head over heels for him and then the rest was history.” Cas explains. “After she died dad did his best to take care of us and then when he died, it was me taking care of Charlie.”

“So your dad was Russian and your mom was Colombian?” Dean asks.

Cas nods.

“So you know Russian and Spanish?” Dean asks.

“More Spanish than Russian but yes.”

“Wow Cas, that’s impressive.” Dean says.

Just then the waitress shows up with their food. She places the plates on the table and wanders away.

Dean and Cas mumble a ‘thank you’ and say a little prayer before digging into their food.

*

Once they have finished eating, Cas looks up at Dean.

“Want to go for a drive?” He asks.

Dean nods and they leave the restaurant.

*

Cas starts his car and backs out of the parking spot and races out onto the street.

This is the first time Dean is sitting beside Cas while he is racing and he’ll be honest… It is exhilarating.

He watches Castiel in amazement as he easily speeds around other cars and turns barely letting Dean feel a thing.

Fuck, Castiel’s driving is getting Dean all hot and bothered.

*

On the other side of town, Jo is leading the rest of their family towards another loaded truck.

*

Dean and Cas head back to Gordon’s shop where Dean is currently staying.

Cas pulls up to the back of the shop and they both get out of the car. Castiel comes around to Dean’s side and slips his hands into his pocket.

“I guess I’ll see you at the garage tomorrow.” Cas says.

Dean looks into his eyes and steps closer.

“You have somewhere to be?” Dean asks, nearly pressing his entire body against Castiel’s.

“No…” Cas starts hesitantly.

“Will you stay the night?” He asks, hopefully.

Cas looks at him in surprise, “You want me too?” He murmurs out, eyes dropping down to Dean’s lips.

Dean licks his lips and nods, “I asked, didn’t I?”

Cas leans his face in barely brushes his lips against Dean’s.

“If I’m getting the wrong idea, stop me now.” Cas whispers, lips brushing against Dean’s.

Dean cups Castiel’s face and presses their lips together.

Cas pulls his hands out of his pockets and puts them on Dean’s waist, pulling him tighter against his body.

Dean lets out a little moan against Castiel’s lips when Cas’ hands wander down to his ass and give a squeeze.

Dean pulls Castiel with him as he walks backwards to the door, lips still locked.

He pulls away from Castiel’s lips and turns around in his arms to unlock the door. Castiel presses his chest against Dean’s back and latches his lips onto Dean’s neck.

Dean moans at the hot wet suction on his neck feeling a warm fluttering in his stomach before his cock gives a twitch. The keys slip from his hand and he tilts his neck giving Castiel more access.

He shakes his head when he realizes what he is doing. He grabs Castiel by his hair and pulls him away.

“Babe, let me unlock the door.” He says, bending over to pick up the keys he dropped.

Castiel can’t help himself and slaps Dean’s ass.

Dean yelps as he straightens out.

“Cas!” He hisses, smile playing on his lips, forgetting his job and mission for a while.

Castiel grins at him cheekily.

Dean quickly unlocks the door and pulls Castiel inside.

Cas grabs Dean and pulls him flush against his chest before slamming his lips against Dean’s. Their teeth clank together briefly making them both wince before Dean pulls back and softly presses his lips to Castiel’s again.

Dean licks his way into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel groans softly. Dean leads him towards his small single bed with their lips still locked.

He pushes Castiel off him and Cas stumbles back smacking his head on the wall as he lands on the small bed.

He groans in pain as Dean crawls over him, “Shit! Cas, you okay?” Dean asks, cupping the back of his head.

Cas nods, “‘m good.”

“You sure?” Dean asks, feeling around for blood or a bump.

“Dean. I’m fine.” He growls. “Now can we get back to what you were doing?”

“If you’re sure?” Dean says, sliding down him and back to the floor.

Cas nods and lifts himself to his elbows to watch Dean, who sinks to his knees before him.

Dean reaches for Castiel’s belt and opens it, he yanks down the zipper of his jeans and reaches inside and drags his nails lightly over Castiel’s cock.

Castiel hisses and throws his head back.

“Dean.” Cas moans.

Dean smirks and he pulls Castiel’s cock out, mouth watering at the heavy and thick looking cock in his hand.

“Fuck, Cas. Baby, you’re huge.”

“Careful Dean, you’re stroking my ego. I don’t think it can take much more before it goes to my head.” Cas says, teasingly.

“Hmm, can’t have that, can we? You clean?” Dean asks as he leans down, gazing up at Cas through his lashes.

Castiel nods, “Just tested last week. Haven’t been with anyone since.”

Dean nods and licks away the pre-come from Cas’ slit.

Cas groans and bucks his hips up as Dean wraps his lips around the head of Cas’ cock.

Dean pulls off and drags his tongue down the underside of his cock before getting to his balls and sucking one into his mouth.

Cas throws his head back at the sudden pleasure and fists his hand in Dean’s hair.

“Fuck, Dean. Yes!” Cas pants out.

Dean drags his tongue back up and takes Castiel back in his mouth. He goes down as far as he can, choking on it. He pulls off and takes a breath. He sloppily takes him back in his mouth and sucks, wrapping his fist around what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Castiel looks down and sees Dean’s bright green eyes twinkling mischievously as he looks up at him.

“Yes, baby, just like that.” Cas groans.

Dean brings his free hand down to cup his own cock. He squeezes before popping open the button of his jeans. He pulls off Castiel’s cock and stands up, quickly pulling off his clothes and tossing them aside.

Castiel eyes Dean appreciatively as he removes his clothing, sitting up to stroke his hand over the side of Dean’s thigh going back towards his ass and squeezing, before slapping the cheek.

Dean grips the hair on the back of Castiel’s head and yanks his head back. Castiel’s lust darkened eyes meet Dean’s. Dean leans down and kisses him. He places his knees on either side of Castiel’s hips and straddles him.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean to pull him closer.

Castiel is still fully dressed with a naked Dean on his lap and Cas is sure he has never seen anything sexier.

“Fuck you are so hot.” Cas growls as he runs his hands all over Dean’s back.

“Mhm, right back at you.” Dean says grinding his ass down on Castiel’s cock.

Cas chokes on a groan as he pulls Dean down harder against him.

Dean reaches down and unbuttons Castiel’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

Castiel lets go of Dean to quickly pull off his shirt all the way before getting his hands back on Dean.

Dean places his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and pushes him back to lay on the bed. He reaches over to the bedside table and opens the door to grab a condom, not wanting to risk it, and lube, still straddling Castiel.

He tosses them beside Castiel and leans back down to press his lips back against Cas’.

“You wanna prep me?” Dean asks, “or you want me to do it?”

Castiel’s eyes darken further, if that is even possible, as he grabs Dean around the waist and turns them around in answer.

He grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. He leans over and kisses Dean as he teases a finger against his hole.

Dean moans into Castiel’s mouth as Cas’ finger teases against his hole. He bucks his hips slightly to get it in but Castiel pulls back and then goes back to teasing him.

Dean whines in displeasure and Castiel pulls back, smirking down at him.

“Stop teasing me.” Dean groans.

Castiel gets his finger in and Dean moans, bucking his hips.

“Fuck yes, baby.”

Castiel pumps it back and forth a couple times before inserting a second finger.

Dean spreads his legs wider to give Cas more room.

Castiel curves his fingers searching for that spot he knew would make Dean lose control. He finds it and presses and rubs against it until Dean is a sweaty, keening, and writhing mess on his fingers.

“Cas! Fuck!” He grinds his hips down harder.

He reaches up and grabs Castiel’s shoulders pulling him down on top of him.

“Fuck me!” He moans out pressing his lips to Castiel’s in a hungry and demanding kiss.

Castiel pulls his fingers back and then in again before pulling them out. He stands up and pulls his jeans and shoes off. He reaches over and grabs the condom, ripping open the packet with his teeth.

Dean, who is watching him, whimpers softly.

Castiel rolls on the condom before squirting a generous amount of lube onto his cock. He strokes himself before getting some more lube on his hand to stroke over Dean’s hole.

“Turn over.” He says. “It’ll be more comfortable.”

Dean flips onto his stomach and raises his ass, wiggling it, teasingly.

Cas growls and smacks his ass before rubbing his dick against his hole.

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean moans.

Cas slowly pushes in and Dean gasps.

“Mhm, fuck! Cas you’re so big.” He pants.

“Fuck, Dean. You feel so good around my cock.” Cas throws his head back as he pulls Dean onto his dick.

Cas pounds into Dean from behind and Dean clutches the bed sheets tightly, pushing himself back onto Cas’ cock.

Cas leans over Dean and presses a kiss to his neck, latching on and sucking the soft skin into his mouth. Dean keens and spreads his legs wider as Castiel’s necklace grazes over his sweaty back making his skin tingle.

“Yes, ungh, fuck! Cas! Right there. I’m close. Fuck! I’m gonna come.” Dean moans, sweat dripping down his back.

Cas pulls out and Dean whines in frustration.

“Cas!”

“Turn around.” Cas says, “I wanna see you.”

Dean quickly turns around and pulls Cas down in for a hot, wet and messy kiss. Cas groans and pushes back into Dean, nailing his prostate on the first thrust.

Dean gasps into Cas’ mouth. He breaks the kiss and throws his head back tugging at Castiel’s hair, in turn, making him moan.

“Harder, Cas! Fuck. Harder.” Dean growls.

Castiel picks up his pace. His other hand goes to Dean’s dick. He strokes it in sync with his thrusts and Dean is a complete mess.

“Fuck! I’m coming!” Dean sobs out as pleasure takes over his whole body. His stomach clenches and Dean’s hands shoot out to tug Castiel closer.

Cas rides him through his orgasm and slows his pace.

“Fuck...” Dean says in a whispery moan.

Cas pulls out and Dean sits up, pushing Castiel to his side with a hand on his chest. Dean rolls over Cas and sinks back down on his cock.

Cas’ mouth parts in surprise and his hands go to Dean’s waist.

“Dean! Fuck! Hnng! Yes… just like that. Ride my cock.”

Dean grabs Castiel’s wrists and pins them to the bed, “Shh, baby, I got you.” Dean whispers in Cas’ ear.

Cas’ hips buck on their own accord.

Dean’s lips kiss their way up Castiel’s neck. Cas growls when Dean bites the soft flesh.

“Dean! I’m going to come.” Cas’ voice is a low growl, warning him.

“Come in me,” Dean says, grinding down and swivelling his hips.

Castiel’s head falls back and his eyes close as he groans, coming in Dean.

Dean moans along with Cas and rides him through his orgasm. He slowly pulls off and they both wince at the sensitivity.

Dean leans down and presses a filthy open-mouthed kiss to Cas’ lips.

“Fuck. You’re hot when you come.” Dean rolls off Cas, reaching down and pulling the condom off him, tying it up and tossing it away.

Cas groans and his dick twitches as Dean pulls the condom off.

Dean reaches down and grabs his shirt to wipe his stomach as well as Castiel’s cock.

Dean tosses his leg over Castiel’s and puts his head on his chest.

Cas’ arm comes around to pull him closer. He runs a light hand over Dean’s back and Dean’s body shivers in response.

Castiel pauses and Dean lifts his head up, “What?”

Castiel reaches up and pulls off his necklace, it’s in the shape of a cross with a pair of wings for the sides and something that looks like an angel blade coming down the center. There’s a diamond in the center of the cross and a small crown where it joins the hook for the necklace.

“I want you to have this.” Cas says, sliding it over Dean’s head.

Dean grabs the end of it and looks at it.

“It used to be my dad’s.” Cas whispers.

Dean feels a pang in his heart. He was betraying Castiel and he feels horrible about it. “Cas… I can’t take this.” Dean starts to take it off but Castiel’s hands stop him.

“Please, Dean. I trust you.” Cas says.

Dean pauses searching Castiel’s eyes. He finally nods and puts his head back down on Castiel’s chest. How did he get himself into this mess?

*

**0230h**

Dean blinks himself awake looking around with bleary eyes, searching for the noise. He shoots up and quickly picks up his phone.

“Yeah?”

_“The hijackers have hit again. Henrickson has made his decision, we’re gonna move on Lucifer and his guys at 1700 hours unless you say otherwise. If you agree just say yes.”_

Dean blinks, slightly dazed.

“Yeah.”

Dean feels the bed shift as Cas sits up behind him.

“Who is that?” Cas asks, voice rough from sleep.

Dean flips his phone closed and turns to look at Cas before turning back to put it away.

“Uh… it’s just a wrong number.” Dean says, turning his body to look at Cas.

Cas’ hair is a mess from sleep and Dean’s hands. A soft smile appears on Dean’s face as he looks at Castiel. Fuck, he looks ravishing.

“Hi.” Dean whispers.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiles at him and Dean can’t help himself, he leans in and presses his lips to Castiel’s.

Castiel pulls Dean closer and deepens the kiss. Dean pushes Castiel onto his back and straddles him, ready for round two.

*

**1600h**

While Dean and the rest of the SWAT and FBI teams are preparing to take down Lucifer, Charlie, Jo, Ash, and Cas are putting the finishing touches on all their cars.

*

**1700h**

Dean and a couple members go take down Lucifer while the rest of the teams take down Michael and the rest of their men.

Bobby gives Dean a nod as he passes in a black balaclava, his bright green eyes contrasting with the black and the rest of his uniform.

*

Once back at their hideout, Dean is sitting at the desk beside Bobby while Victor talks on the phone with a higher authority.

Victor storms over to them, “The DVD players were purchased legally. All we’ve got on Lucifer and his gang are a couple low rent charges and some outstanding speeding tickets.”

“So, they’re out?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah. Father bailed them out.” Victor says. His gaze moves from Bobby to Dean, “Is this the kind of intelligence I can expect from you, Winchester?”

Dean pauses for a minute before his gaze raises to meet Henrickson’s, “You’re gonna put this on me?” He asks.

“I can put it on whomever I want, kid. Perks of the job.” He says.

Dean stands up, “No, there is no way you’re gonna put this one me.” He yells.

“Wait… wait a minute!” Henrickson interrupts, “Let me tell you. I don’t care if you put a gun to someone’s head and blow your cover to smithereens. You have 36 hours to crack this bastard or you might want to be thinking about another career.” He looks at the two of them and walks away.

*

Dean storms out of the house with Bobby on his tail.

“It’s Novak, Dean. It’s always been Novak.” Bobby says.

Dean storms over towards the pool before slowing down.

“Lucifer and Michael are just fumes. Well I know you’ve been lying to me,” Bobby starts walking over to Dean. “My question is this, have you been lying to yourself because you can’t see past Castiel?”

Dean clenches his teeth and turns around to look at Bobby.

Dean shakes his head, “He won’t go back to prison.”

“Well, that’s a choice he’s going to have to make.”

Dean turns away again.

“There’s all kinds of family, Dean. And that’s a choice you are gonna have to make.” With that Bobby goes back inside, leaving Dean to his running mind as he gazes into the water.

“Family doesn’t end in blood.” Is what Bobby always used to say when he was small and now he’s just said the same thing albeit the wording was different. It’s what he means.

Castiel’s necklace burns against his chest.

*

Dean’s car is finally done with the help of the rest of the team and Dean and Cas are ready to take it for a test run.

Castiel gets in beside Dean and closes his door.

“You ready for this?” Jo asks, laughing.

Dean starts the car and it lets out a satisfying rumble.

Ash and Gabriel laugh and Ash pats the hood.

“Yeahh.” Ash smiles.

Dean lets her rip and takes her out of the garage towards a straight open road.

They pull up beside a black sports car at the intersection.

“Nice car,” Dean says.

Castiel turns to look in the direction of Dean’s gaze.

“What’s the retail on one of those?” Dean asks.

“More than you can afford, pal.” The guys spits. The girl beside him smirks. “Ferrari.” He revs the engine.

Castiel and Dean stare at him for a bit till Cas turns to look at him.

“Smoke ‘em.” He says.

Dean turns to look straight, revving his own engine.

As soon as the light turns green, they are off.

There are cars in their ways but that doesn’t hold either one of them back and they both go around them. The guy has it easy but Dean goes into oncoming traffic, swerving around cars before going back into his lane. Castiel just hangs on to the door handle, trusting Dean not to kill them.

Castiel turns to look at Dean with admiration in his eyes, not thinking Dean is the kind to risk it like that. He smirks and then turns back to look at the road.

They smoke the guy and leave him far back somewhere.

Dean pulls up at a small little oceanside diner. They get out and go inside to order some food.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asks as Dean angrily opens up a pack of salt and dumps it on his fries.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Dean says, not meeting Cas’ gaze.

“C’mon,” Cas says, taking off his sunglasses. “Obviously something’s off.” He runs a hand through his wind ruffled hair. Dean wants to run his own hands through it. Fuck. He can’t be thinking like this.

“Look, I have my good days and I have my bad days just like anyone else.” He says, tossing his empty salt packet to the side of the tray.

“Dean, don’t lose that cool of yours. It’s your meal ticket.” Cas says.

Dean looks at him through his lashes, “My meal ticket? Well I can’t pay for my own fries.”

“I got the fries.” Cas says, turning the tray.

“No, that’s one thing about me Cas, you don’t understand. I don’t need handouts. I don’t take handouts. I earn my way every step. I just gotta make a little something extra on the side like you.” He says, shoving some fries into his mouth.

Castiel pauses, “What do you mean like me?” He asks looking at Dean, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s what I mean.” Dean says, looking at him.

“What does that mean?” Cas asks gesturing with his hands. “Like me?”

“Don’t!” Dean yells, pausing. He looks around and lowers his voice, “I’m not stupid, alright. I know there is no way in hell you paid for all that shit under the hood.”

Cas holds out his hand, signalling for Dean to lower his voice, looking around to see if anyone is listening.

Dean repeats himself, even quieter this time.

“There is no way you paid for all that shit that’s under the hood of those cars by doing tune ups and selling groceries. Now whatever it is that you are in on, I want in on it too.”

Cas stares at him and Dean stares back.

Cas pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and passes it to Dean across the table, still staring at Dean.

Dean reaches over and picks it up, “What is this?”

“Read it.”

Dean looks down, “What is this for?”

“It’s directions,” Cas says dunking his fries in ketchup. “to race wars.”

Dean looks at him.

“We’ll see how you do. Then we’ll talk.” He says.

Dean looks away, feeling satisfied and accomplished.

*

Finally, the day for Race Wars is here.

Cas is already there talking to a couple girls.

Dean pulls up in his car and gets handed a ticket with a number.

He pulls ahead and another group of people paint a number on his window with white paint and send him through. The races have already started.

He spots Jo’s car on the track along with some cocky looking dude. Dean smirks to himself. That dude is going to get smoked.

He goes over to the trailer and parks beside it.

As he’s getting out he bumps into Ash, who is coming out of the trailer.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“Hey, what’s up Ash?” Dean says giving him a handshake. “What do you have in your hand?”

“Pink slip, just like you.”

“Pink slip to what? The jetta?” Dean asks.

“Yeah.” Ash says as he continues walking, Dean following behind him.

“You can’t bet on your dad’s car.” Dean says.

“It’s alright. I ain’t losing. This fool is running a Honda 2000. I’ll win. That way me and my dad can roll together when he gets out of prison. It’s all good.”

“Well they’re gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you.”

Ash cuts him off when he sees his car being pulled up to the start line. He runs to them.

Gabriel gets out of Ash’s car and pats him on the back.

“Visualize the win, alright Ash?” Gabe says.

Dean comes around to the other side, “Who you racing?” Dean asks.

Just then Lucifer pulls down the windows of his car.

Dean crouches down to Ash’s level when he sees who it is.

“Ash, don’t do it. I bet you he’s got more than a hundred grand under the hood of that car.” Dean says.

Ash nods, “Uh-huh.”

The guy puts up his hands, signalling the start. Dean is forced to move back.

Dean watches as Lucifer and Ash take off. He watches as Ash picks up speed and goes ahead of Lucifer and then, at the last minute, Lucifer uses his NOS getting ahead of Ash and winning.

Lucifer makes a u-turn and comes back towards the start line while Ash takes off going straight.

Gabriel runs towards Cas.

“Yo!” He yells out.

“What?” Cas asks.

“We got problems. Ash!” He says, pointing towards Ash’s car taking off.

“Where’s Ash going?” Castiel asks.

“He just raced Lucifer for slips.” Gabe explains.

“Oh, shit!” Cas runs a hand through his hair.

They watch as Lucifer’s car races towards them, squealing to a stop. Lucifer gets out slamming the door behind him.

“Where’s he going?” He asks.

“He went to the car wash.” Cas says.

“One of you go fetch my car.” He growls.

“Fetch your car?” Cas asks, lifting a finger, “We are not on your block anymore. You better watch who you talk to like that.” Cas says, turning around and starting to walk away.

“Novak! NOVAK!” Lucifer calls after him.

Cas turns around to look at him.

“SWAT came into my house. Disrespected my whole family because somebody knocked me out! And you know what?! It was you!”

Castiel clenches his teeth and punches Lucifer right under the jaw, sending him flying.

And with that, everyone is fighting. The security rushing around trying to control things.

Castiel straddles Lucifer and punches him over and over again till two security officers come over and drag him off Lucifer.

Dean pushes his way through the crowd towards Cas.

He watches as the Security struggles with controlling Cas. Just then Gabriel comes over and helps the security get Cas off Lucifer.

Damn, Castiel is pissed. He looks like he can murder someone in that moment.

“I NEVER SNITCHED ON ANYONE! I NEVER KNOCKED ON ANYBODY!” Cas yells out as Lucifer spits out a glob of blood, staring at him.

Dean just watches in shock.

*

**Later on, during the night:**

Dean walks over to the trailer and knocks on the door. He opens the door and goes inside.

“Cas? Charlie?” He calls. When he sees no one he’s about to leave when he hears voices.

“I have respected you and I haven’t said shit. Now I’m asking you not to go.”

“Charlie, I’m doing this for you, for us.” Cas says.

Dean peers out the window and sees Cas, Charlie, Gabriel, Benny and Jo standing by their cars.

Cas reaches for Charlie but she backs away.

“Don’t give me that crap.” She yells, “You are doing this for you!” She keeps stepping away as Cas tries to go towards her. “No! Why do keep on insisting on doing this?!”

Dean watches as Cas, Gabriel, Benny, and Jo get into their cars.

“Jo! JO!” Charlies yells.

They drive off and Dean rushes outside, running towards Charlie.

“Charlie! Charlie! What’s going on?” He asks, catching up to her.

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Dean says.

Charlie frowns, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Dean.”

“Oh, so what? You always have tears in your eyes when Cas drives away?” Dean asks, angrily.

“What is the matter with you?” Charlie asks as she continues to walk.

“C’mon! Why’s your brother racing off in the middle of the night for?!” He yells, “I’m talking about the trucks. You know about the trucks?!” Dean asks.

“NO, DEAN! What trucks?” Charlie yells. “Jesus Christ!” She starts to walk off.

Dean grabs her arm and turns her around.

“Listen to me.”

“What?!” She asks.

“Charlie, I’m a cop.” He says.

“What are you talking about, Dean?” She asks, shaking her head, “What is this?”

“Ever since the first time I met you I’ve been undercover.” He says. “I’m a cop.”

Charlie searches his face, when realization dawns upon her own, “Oh, you bastard.” She whispers, “Oh, you bastard.” She says, louder this time before walking away.

“Charlie! Charlie…” He grabs her arms and turns her around again.

“Get off of me, Dean!” She yells out.

“Charlie, listen to me! Everything I ever said I felt about your brother… it was real. I swear to god. Believe me, but right now this isn’t about me and Cas. Right now, Cas is out there and he’s about to pull another job. Those truckers they’re not laying down anymore and you know what? Maybe they’ll make it through tonight but every single law enforcement agency in California is coming down on him. Now if you don’t want anything to happen to your brother, to Jo, to Gabriel, to Benny you have to get into that car with me right now. I need your help. Charlie, you are the only person who can help me right now. Please, Charlie. Please help me.” Dean says.

Charlie hesitates for a minute before nodding.

They get into Dean’s car and take off. Charlie has the map open in her lap, while Dean calls the police department.

“Yes, this is Officer Dean Winchester.” Dean starts.

Charlie looks over at him. Suddenly everything felt more real. This confirmed everything.

“Serial number 762. I need a cell phone trace.” He kept looking at Charlie.

_“Okay, what’s the cell number?”_

Dean looks at Charlie.

“Charlie, what’s his cell phone number?”

Charlie doesn’t answer, tears filling her eyes again. Her poor brother finally found someone he thought he could trust only to end like this.

“C’mon Charlie, she needs Cas’ cell phone number.”

Charlie grabs the phone from Dean and gives the lady the number before handing the phone back.

“Thank you.” He whispers before putting the phone back to his ear, “Yeah, you get that?”

*

Cas pulls around a tower with the rest of his team behind him. He gets out and goes towards three cars covered in tarps. He uncovers them all as he goes towards the first one.

“Okay, we’re one man short, Jo, I need you on the left side.” He says as he unlocks the door and tosses in his equipment bag.

“Charlie’s right about this one, something doesn’t feel right.” Gabriel says.

Cas turns to him, “Don’t do that.” He grabs the hook from Gabriel.

Jo walks up to him, “Something’s wrong.” She repeats.

“Stop.” Cas says.

“We shouldn’t be doing this without Ash.” She continues.

“Look, this is the mother load. We’ve been on this for three months. After this it’s a long vacation for everyone.” He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it in the back seat along with everything else, “Let’s go.”

“I hope so.” Benny says, as he tosses his helmet in the back.

“C’mon, let’s make this happen.” Cas says, getting into his car. Benny gets in the passenger side with him.

Jo gets into the car behind them and Gabriel goes in the car behind Jo.

“Gabe, keep on those scanners.” Cas says.

“Copy that.”

*

Dean and Charlie are speeding in the direction of the trucker when Dean gets a call.

“Yeah?”

_“Okay, we traced the number to northbound 86. Mile 114, outside Coachella. We’ll keep the trace open, Officer.”_

Dean hangs up and grabs the map from Charlie, “Let me see this.”

He looks from the map to the road, figuring out exactly where they are before handing it back, “Okay, I think we’re about 40 miles away.”

“What are you gonna do?” Charlie asks.

Dean doesn’t answer.

“What are you gonna do?” She asks again.

Dean still doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know.

*

The sun is just starting to light the sky up and the trucker is on his route, when Cas and his team finally reach him. Cas serves and goes around to the side of the truck.

“Okay, go time!” Cas says into his walkie talkie.

Benny puts on his helmet. Cas cuts the trucker off and ends up in front of him. The trucker honks and Benny sticks his head out of the moon roof. He shoots his grappling hook through the right side of the windshield and pulls it out.

“We’re all good. I got nothing on the scanners.” Gabriel says, “Keep going.”

Benny pulls it back and shoots again, this time shooting it into the seat. He hooks himself on and gets out of the car and onto the roof. He crawls down to the truck.

Cas looks at his side mirrors and sees the trucker with a shotgun. His heart skips a beat.

“Benny! Benny, don’t! Get back in the car!” He yells, sticking his hand out the roof.

It is too late, Benny doesn’t hear him and jumps onto the truck, hanging on in front of it.

“Benny!”

Benny ducks just in time when he sees the trucker aiming. He fires, hitting the hood of his truck.

Cas swerves to avoid being hit.

“He’s got a damn shotgun! Gabriel!” Cas yells into his walkie talkie.

“Back off! Back off! Get him off of there!” Gabe yells.

Benny takes off his helmet and tosses it so he could see better.

Cas watches from his side mirrors as Benny struggles to hold on, “Oh, shit!”

Every time Benny sticks his head up the trucker takes a shot. Benny ducks and the truck swerves dangerously.

Cas pulls up beside the truck, trying to get close to Benny to get him off.

“Get me off this thing!” Benny yells, “Pull up!”

Cas moves closer and sticks half his body out the window, reaching for Benny.

“Unhook yourself!” He yells, “Do it!”

“I can’t get--”

“You can do it!” Cas yells, struggling to get closer. “C’mon, Benny!”

Just then the trucker shoots at the back of Cas’ car. Cas gets back in and struggles to gain control of his car.

Jo changes gears and speeds up, pulling up to the side.

“Cas! I’m pulling up to distract him!” She yells.

She pulls up in front and then back to the side. The truck swerves again.

“C’mon, boy!” She yells. “Shot doesn’t get better than this.”

The trucker shoots, shattering the rear windshield. Jo swerves, slowing down instinctively.

“Son of a bitch!” She goes back behind the truck.

“Get me off here, or I’ll have to unhook the wire!” Benny yells.

“Try it again!” Cas yells, “One, two, three!”

Before Benny can jump the trucker slams his breaks. Benny jostles and gets swung to the side of the passenger side of the truck, arm getting tangled in the wire.

Benny lets out a shout of pain. The truck driver speeds up again.

“Unhook yourself!” Cas yells. He reaches out of his window towards Benny.

“I can’t get my arm free!” He screams.

“Benny! Grab my hand!”

“My arm!”

“Listen, give me your hand! I’m gonna pull you off the rig!”

The trucker sees his chance and shoots again. Benny ducks.

“Benny! Hold on!” He tries to reach over again and Benny tries to grab his hand but can’t reach.

“Give me your hand! Listen to me!” Cas yells. Benny reaches over again and finally grabs Cas’ hand. Before he could hold on tightly, the truck steers away from him.

“CAS!”

The truck driver shoots through the door barely missing Benny’s head and hitting Castiel’s wheel.

His car shakes and Cas swears.

“Cas!”

“SHIT!”

“Cas!!”

“Hang on!” Cas yells.

“CAS! Move out of the way! I’m coming to get him!” Jo yells.

She speeds up back to the opposite side of the truck again. She takes a chance and slips under the truck to the other side.

The truck driver swerves, hitting her car and sends her rolling off the road onto the roof of her car.

Cas looks behind him, “JO!!”

“Gabe!”

“Yeah!”

“Pull back for Jo!” He yells. “Get her out of there!”

“I’m on it!” Gabe pulls off the road towards Jo’s car, “Go! I got her! You get Benny off that truck!”

He puts the car in park and runs out towards Jo.

“Jo!! C’mon girl!”

Jo is struggling to get out of the upside down car. Gabriel grabs her and pulls her out.

“You okay? Oh, shit! Come on, you all right?” He asks, helping her to stand.

Jo spits out a glob of blood.

“C’mon let me look at you. Come on. We got to go. Let’s go.” He half lifts and half drags her to the car, when a bright orange car speeds by them.

Dean looks in the rearview mirror as he sees what looks like Jo and Gabriel. He looks ahead and sees a truck and another black car.

Cas’ car starts slowing and another shot rings out, clipping Benny’s side.

Benny screams out in pain.

“Benny!”

Another shot, this time hitting the hood of Castiel’s car. Cas ducks. His car starts smoking.

The truck starts to pass him.

“Cas!” Benny cries.

“Benny! FUCK!” He hits his steering wheel.

Dean catches up and Castiel’s car swerves before stopping sideways on the side of the road. He turns his head just in time to see Dean’s bright orange car pass him.

He pulls up towards Benny and Benny reaches out towards him.

Dean struggles but he eventually pushes the roof off his car.

“Here! Take the wheel!” He yells to Charlie.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE THE WHEEL?!”

“Take the wheel! Put your foot on the gas!” He yells.

“What are you--”

“I’m gonna go get him! Put your foot on the gas!”

“Okay!” Charlie crawls over to the drivers side, putting her foot on the accelerator and holding the wheel as Dean gets outside the car.

“Alright, keep it steady!” He yells.

“I got it!”

“Alright, hold on Benny!”

Benny’s grip is slipping.

“He’s having a hard time holding on! Get me a little closer.” He says, looking down at Charlie.

“Alright!” She speeds up and pulls up a little closer.

Dean jumps, Benny reaches up to hold him.

“Benny! Hold on! Listen to me! Don’t let go! Give me your arm.”

Dean struggles to untangle the wire wrapped around Benny’s arm as the truck driver reloads.

Dean gets him free and pulls him closer.

“C’mon, Benny, throw this arm around me. Benny, don’t let go!” He yells.

Benny stands and holds onto the rail behind Dean almost in a hug.

“C’mon, Charlie! Get closer.” Dean yells, gripping Benny tightly.

Charlie gets closer and Dean helps Benny jump in. He turns to look at the driver, who finished reloading and is now about to shoot at his head. Dean’s eyes widen and he jumps.

The driver clips Charlie and they get pushed off the road, coming to a rough stop.

The truck driver speeds away.

Dean helps Benny out of the car and towards a clear area in the desert. He lays him down and holds him steady.

Cas, Gabriel and Jo pull up in Gabe’s car.

Cas rushes out before the car even stops and runs towards Benny.

“Benny!” He yells.

Dean and Charlie look towards him.

“Shit!” He reaches them.

Gabriel stays with Jo.

Benny is coughing up blood and moaning in pain.

Dean uses his belt to tie his arm.

“C’mon, Benny, hang in there.” Dean yells.

Cas drops to his knees, holding onto to Benny.

“If we don’t get him to an ambulance in 10 minutes, he’s dead.” Dean says, looking at Cas.

Cas looks at him, he swallows hard and nods.

“Hold the pressure, hold his arm up.” Dean says.

“I got it.” Charlie says.

“Don’t let go. Hold his arm up.”

“Benny?!” Charlie yells as he struggles to breathe.

Dean wearily watches Cas as he pulls out his phone.

He presses a number and holds the phone to his ear.

“Yeah! Yeah, this is Officer Dean Winchester.” His eyes are on Castiel’s.

Cas looks at him with deadly eyes.

Dean’s heart is racing. His palms are sweating and he’s sure Cas is going to kill him but he keeps talking, “I’m off-duty MAPD. I need a life flight roll out, right away.” His eyes don’t leave Cas’, even as Cas straightens out.

Dean’s breathing hard, “My 20 is uhh,” He pauses and turns to check the area, “Highway 86, mile marker 147.”

Dean is shaking at this point, he holds the phone between his cheek and shoulder grabbing Benny’s arm again, “I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age. Six-foot, maybe 200 pounds.” He looks to Cas again, his face is pure anger and betrayal, “He’s got real deep lacerations to his right arm with arterial bleeding.”

Cas turns to look at Charlie, who has tears in her eyes. She shakes her head, stopping him from doing anything stupid.

“He’s got a shotgun wound close range to his left flank.”

Dean can’t stop shaking. He’s a cop for crying out loud. He shouldn’t be acting like this but he can’t help but think Castiel is going to hate him forever after this and he’s not ready for this to be over. For everything to end like this.

“Yeah. Yeah! He’s going into shock!” Yet he continues to talk. His voice is uneven.

Cas is snapped out of it at this point. He focuses all his attention to Benny.

Before they know it a helicopter is landing near them and two paramedics are rushing towards them. They rush to Benny and Dean helps them carry him to the helicopter.

Charlie and Cas watch and Cas turns to look at Charlie before turning around and walking to the car.

Dean closes the door and turns around to see Cas walking away and Charlie giving him a helpless look.

Gabriel is gesturing at them to hurry up.

Cas turns around and yells at Charlie to hurry up.

Charlie gets into the backseat with Jo and holds her close.

Cas takes one last look at Dean before getting into the car.

Dean moves away from the helicopter as it takes off.

Cas watches him from the window as Gabriel makes a U-turn and takes off.

Dean bites his lips to stop it from quivering as he tries to keep the tears at bay.

He pulls himself together and rushes to Cas’ house. He pulls up in the driveway only to see Castiel’s father’s car pulled out of the garage. The car Cas said he has never driven.

He sees Cas come out with a shotgun in his hand. Dean pulls out his own gun and crouches down with the driver’s side door open.

“Cas! Put the gun down now!” He yells.

“Move your car!” Cas yells.

“No! Put it down, now! No more running!”

“SCREW YOU WINCHESTER, I’M NOT RUNNING!” Cas shouts walking over to him.

Dean stands from his squatted position. Gun still pointing at Cas.

“Where’s Gabriel and Jo?” Dean asks.

“They’re long gone.” Cas says.

“Then it’s over! I didn’t call the police, but don’t push me. Put the gun down! I swear to God!”

“You are the police!” Cas screams, “You’re a cop!”

Dean pauses, breathing hard. Sweat is dripping down his face.

“Dean, I’ve got to find Ash before they do!” He says, ignoring the gun pointed at him, “I’m all the kid’s got.”

“I’ll call in the plates.” Dean says, “PD will pick him up way before Lucifer even gets near him.”

Cas frowns, lifting his gun and sliding the forend of the gun.

Dean holds his gun a little tighter.

“Move your car.” He commands.

“Cas! Stop it! It’s over! Please.” Charlie yells from the porch.

“Stay out of it, Charlie!” Cas says, “Move the--” Just then he hears a car pulling up.

Cas turns to see Ash pulling up in his car.

“Cas! I am so sorry!” Ash says, stepping out of the car, “I don’t know what I’m doing, Cas.”

Cas looks at Dean.

“I’m so scared right now. I don’t know what’s going on.”

Cas holds out his arms and drops the shotgun.

He takes a couple steps towards Ash.

“Ash! What were you thinking?” Cas and Dean are both looking at Ash now, Dean’s gun still pointed at Cas’ back.

“I don’t know! I panicked. I’m sorry.” Ash says. “I’m scared!”

Cas turns his head when he hears the familiar sound of motorcycles.

“I don’t know what I’m doing! Will you please help me?”

Dean also turns his head.

Lucifer and Michael come down the street, pointing their automatic rifles and firing at them.

Dean and Cas jump out of the way.

“Cas!” Charlie yells, tears streaming down her face as she squats.

Cas runs towards Ash, trying to get to him before he gets hit. He doesn’t make it. Ash gets hit, dropping to the ground. Cas reaches him and pulls him up into a hug.

“Ash!” Charlie yells, running towards them.

Dean runs onto the street shooting at Lucifer and Michael.

“No! Ash!” Charlie cries, grabbing him.

Dean and Castiel’s eyes meet. Dean backs up and runs to his car, backing out and chasing after them.

Cas gets up and runs towards his own car.

“No! Cas! No!” Charlie yells as she cradles Ash’s head.

Cas doesn’t listen. He is in a state of murder. He gets in and starts his car, racing after Dean who is following Michael and Lucifer.

Dean uses NOS to get closer to them and Michael aims back and fires. Dean tries to dodge the bullets. Dean slides down in his seat and keeps driving.

The chase goes on for a couple minutes until Lucifer signals Michael to take a detour. Michael goes down a hill and waits till Dean passes before coming back up again. Dean is now in between Michael and Lucifer.

Just then Cas comes in front another road and slams the side of his car into Michael, sending him through the air and down a hill, his motorcycle lands on top of him, crushing him before he keeps rolling.

Cas gets out of his car and watches from the top of the hill. Seeing that he won’t be getting up anytime soon he leaves.

Dean is still chasing Lucifer through the town. They swerve in and out of traffic till he turns around to shoot. Dean takes his chance and squeals to a stop sideways and shoots at Lucifer, hitting him twice in the side. Lucifer loses control of his bike and he falls, skidding a couple feet before coming to a stop.

Dean gets out with his gun pointed to the ground and runs over to him. He puts a hand on his neck… there is no pulse.

Dean looks up when he hears tires squealing. He sees Castiel’s car stop down the road, facing away from him.

He points to a random stranger, “Call 911. You! Call 911.” He yells before running to his car.

Cas speeds away and Dean gets in his own, chasing after him.

They reach a secluded area and Cas stops at the red lights, waiting for Dean to catch up.

Dean pulls up beside him and turns his head to look at Cas.

“I used to drag here back in high school. That railroad crossing up there is exactly a quarter mile away from here. On green,” He turns to look at Dean, “I’m going for it.”

Dean looks straight ahead, letting Cas know he is in.

At the green, they are off. Dean watches as Cas speeds in front of him. Dean hits his NOS trying to catch up with him. They are neck in neck, both doing their best to stay ahead and that’s when the signal started going. A train is coming, and it is coming fast.

They hear the horn blow.

For Dean, everything seems as it is in slow motion.

Cas changes gears and speeds up, when something fries in his car. He hears an abnormal sound and one of the light flicks off on the dash. His eyes widen and he looks around trying to figure out what to do. He knows he can’t slow down, the train is coming too quickly for that.

Cas turns to look at Dean and Dean looks back, worry etched into his face.

The boom gates start to drop and Cas hits the accelerator. Dean follows.

Castiel’s eyes flick back and forth between the train and the crossing point.

Dean watches as Castiel passes him, his heart beating wildly. He is scared, not for himself, but for Cas who is closest to the train.

Dean hits his NOS one last time for a burst of speed as they both break through the boom barriers and miss the train within milliseconds.

Cas smirks and turns to look at Dean who breathes a sigh of relief. His eyes twinkling as he gives a small smile in return.

Just when they thought everything is fine and they’ve made it, a truck pulls out. Dean’s eyes widen as he watches the truck hit Castiel, sending him flipping through the air. Dean tries to dodge Castiel’s car and speeds under it as it comes crashing down, rolling twice before coming to a stop.

Dean’s car skids to a stop and he rushes out.

“Cas!” His gun is still in his hand. He stops when he sees Cas alive and breathing hard through his mouth. He is bleeding from his head.

Castiel turns his head slightly to look at Dean, he closes his eyes when he feels a wave of dizziness, “That’s not what I had in mind.”

Cas sticks his head out of the window and tries to slide out. Dean grabs him by the waist and helps him out.

Cas stumbles and leans against the car. Cas looks down and Dean turns his head towards the sound of sirens.

Dean looks at Cas and shakes his head. Cas watches him and looks out towards the sound. He grabs his shoulder as he waits. Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. Cas looks down. Dean holds them out to him. Cas looks at his face and then down to the keys again.

He grabs them and looks at Dean’s face again, “You know what you’re doing?” He asks.

“I owe you a 10-second car.” Dean answers.

Cas nods and turns, walking towards Dean’s car.

“Cas!”

Cas stops and turns. Dean jogs to him. Cas watches him. Dean cups his face and leans in to press his lips against Castiel’s. Cas kisses him back. Dean leans his forehead against Cas’ once he breaks the kiss.

“I’m sorry.” Dean whispers, running a thumb over his cheek, getting some of Castiel’s blood on himself.

“I know.” Cas says, holding up the keys.

Dean nods and backs away. Cas pulls him back in by the waist and kisses him one last time before letting him go and getting into the car.

Dean watches as he drives away, tears filling his eyes again. His hand tightly gripping the necklace Castiel had given him. His one last reminder. Dean turns and walks in the opposite direction ready to face whatever came his way.

This is only the beginning…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and if you're still here, thank you so much for sticking till the end. I'm working on the next part of the series so stay tuned for that. I had so much fun with this bang. Once again thank you to Anyrei for making such pretty art for this fic. Go follllloooowww Anyrei. The art they create is amaaazing.
> 
> Rebloggable art masterpost --> [here](https://anyreiart.tumblr.com/post/185543563461/masterpost-art-for-spn-movie-big-bang-i-got-the)
> 
> Anyrei's Tumblr --> [here](https://anyreiart.tumblr.com/) <\-- Follow, you won't regret it. 
> 
> Gem's Tumblr (RavensCAT) --> [here](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/)


End file.
